Mean and Nice?
by Cwissy
Summary: Hermione got to be with Draco for this activity at Hogwarts. Being in the same dormitory. Doing almost the same things. Will it work out or burn into Hermione's face? PG13 for some language I guess...
1. The Program

**Mean and Nice? **

This is a HG/DM fanfic so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. Yes, it's that simple! Yay. Heh.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing here maybe a few made up things.  
  
**A/N**: Too much details gets kind of boring for some people so I won't put much. Grammar in this fan fiction might be wrong but I'm doing this in Microsoft Word and it's supposed to point out wrong things... So if you see something wrong then I don't know.  
  
**_N_ow we begin...**  
  
Harry and Ron were playing in the Quidditch game that Hermione was watching. She cheered for them both and especially for the whole Gryffindor team. Dumbledore heard the weather wasn't going to turn out great but everyone insisted to do the game today because everything was settled. It was Gryffindor against Slytherins and there was a lot of cheering, screaming, and shrieking going on. This was Ron's first game playing since he went out for the team in this year which is 4th year. He was a Beater and Harry was the seeker.  
  
Draco came roaring right after Harry and shoved him. Harry had a good grip on his broom and concentrated on getting the Snitch. He went on his right and bashed into Draco. A bludger hit Draco square in the top of his head and he went storming down to the ground. A few gasps were heard from around but half of the people didn't seem to care for Draco getting hurt.  
  
Hermione looked over at Draco on the ground. There was something red dripping down his forehead. Her eyes widen and turned away from the sight. Blood was around his head and the dirty ground. He groaned so loud she could bet the whole world heard it. Hermione started to walk away from the Quidditch Field hoping that Dumbledore or anyone else didn't see her because she is great in healing things.  
  
"Professor! There's Hermione, over there! She's really good with healing stuff!" Neville said to Dumbledore and pointed her out.  
  
"Miss. Granger, can you go down there and make sure Mr. Malfoy is going to be alright?" Dumbledore went up to her.  
  
"Professor, do I have..."-Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at her-"I will, Professor." Hermione bit her lip walking down there fast.  
  
When she arrived down there a few people edged forward to see what she was going to do and what was happening. Every person on a broom went down a little to see closer. Hermione knelt down and looked at him. He was awake in pain. Draco glared at her as she knelt down in front of him. Hermione stared at him wondering if there's really any bad damage.  
  
She lifted his head up looking at it and ignoring his stupid glares. He tried to grab her arm and push her away but she was stronger then him at the moment. Hermione stopped and glared at him. She pulled her wand out and got herself a napkin. She dabbed the napkin on his forehead and saw Draco wince a few things.  
  
Hermione switched her hands with the napkin and wand. She had her wand in her right hand as she made Draco hold the napkin. She mumbled something and he was fine. Hermione just ran out of the field leaving him there laying on the ground. She went back to Hogwarts and into the Common Room where a few people were there. The screams and cheers went on again. Hermione sat on her bed and hummed a song to herself. She pulled out a book and started to read it. Harry and Ron barged in her dormitory after about half an hour. They were both out of breath and looked really tired. Ron went over to her bed and bent over holding his stomach. He moved his mouth trying to say something but nothing was clear.  
  
"Dumbledore..." Harry started and took a few deep breaths then went on. "said there's going to be this new activity to do here and he's going to announce it at Dinner."  
  
"Really?" Hermione turned to him.  
  
"Yes and he said everyone might find it interesting." Ron added in.  
  
"You have any idea what's it about? What if it's something not so good?" Hermione stared at them getting some weird ideas.  
  
"No he just said those things. Everything else is a surprise. I just hope it's something worth doing and not something that involves too much work." Ron said.  
  
"Well you guys get out before someone comes in and tells on you both. I need to change and take a shower anyway." Hermione looked at them until they left and shut the door behind them.  
  
Hermione went up to her dresser and pulled out new robes for her. She changed out of her dirty robes and took a 15 minute shower. She brushed her hair and did a charm to make it not so fluffy like it does sometimes before. She put lip gloss that doesn't smear on and went out of the dormitory.  
  
The boys were already out there and waiting for her. They both were talking about Quidditch and what was going to happen at Dinner. Ron noticed Hermione there first and smiled at her.  
  
"Time to go?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Let's go." Harry walked out of the Common Room with Hermione and Ron following.  
  
"I don't want it to be something really stupid." Ron blurted out.  
  
"Yeah something that would really waste our time..." Hermione sighed, "I don't want anything to effect my grades."  
  
"No matter what you do, Hermione, your grades will still be the same." Harry told her.  
  
"No, it might change and that wouldn't be good." Hermione followed them.  
  
There was a little crowd of people in front of the Great Hall trying to get in. Harry and Ron had to go through a lot of people just to get in the Great Hall. Hermione did a short cut and wondered why people were right in front of the Great Hall just talking. She sat down in the between of Harry and Ron.  
  
Some people were sitting down but half of the House's people were standing outside. Hermione gave Harry and Ron an odd look meaning what's-happening. They shrugged at her and watched Dumbledore walk in. A few teachers behind them and they sat in there spots.  
  
"I wonder what's taking so long." Ron felt really hungry.  
  
"Maybe they are trying to set everything up?" Hermione heard her stomach growl.  
  
"I'm so hungry..." Harry groaned.  
  
"Yeah." Ron groaned with him.  
  
The rest of the students walked in and sat down like everything that happened before was nothing. The three of them just stared at everyone and just looked at the table hoping food would appear any minute there. Everyone looked at Dumbledore when he coughed to get everyone's attention.  
  
"As you may heard, we are going to have this program starting... A big brother/sister and little brother/sister program... Where you will be picked out random to be with someone from your opposite sex and in another year or the same one as yours. Your big brother/sister would help you through things. And there won't be a lot of classes going on when we are doing this so you are aware." Dumbledore sipped on a drink and went on, "They can give you detention like a prefect can. You will have to share a dormitory in one house even though it might not be your house. Your only allowed in the Common Room if it's not your house and that your the little person. Other things would be happening and your supposed to behave. But mostly it's about fun. We don't want fights. We don't want anyone whining over anymore. Is that clear?"-a few people nodded-"Now, you may eat and see papers appear out on the doors to see who your matched up with. It has every information you need there and go find the person you need."  
  
Hermione just stared into space. She would be matched up with a guy. She hoped it was someone who was smart and not mean. Mostly what mattered is that she wanted to do what she wanted to do. She wouldn't mind if she had Neville. Maybe she would be in the older position and would be with a 1st year?  
  
"Hermione, eat." Ron nudged her.  
  
"Oh, right." Hermione came back to earth and ate a few things.  
  
Hermione was still thinking about who the other person she would be put with. A guy that was smart as her and good? That would be great for her. She started to imagine things happening and thinking what to do.  
  
People around her didn't seem to be thinking much about that program, actually more focused on eating like everyone else was. Ron and Harry were eating fast and almost everything in front of them. Hermione drank a bit of pumpkin juice before feeling full.  
  
"Don't you wonder who the person you would be matched up be?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes..." Hermione and Ron answered.  
  
"I don't want the girl to be annoying or one of those giggly types around those older guys." Ron drank a cup of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Yeah those girls are annoying." Harry said gazing over at Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm going to go now. I'm full and kind of tired." Hermione got up.  
  
"Me too." Harry brushed himself off and stood up.  
  
"Me three." Ron was behind them noticing a few other people were getting up to.  
  
People formed a crowd and went near the doors and saw listings. Hermione looked for her name in the alphabetical order they had. She found out that she wasn't going to be in that older position because that was on the left of the paper which her name wasn't found on there. She soon found her name under the little position and she gasped at who she got.  
  
Hermione went across the hall and leaned against it. Harry and Ron came over smiling. They seemed glad of who they got. Hermione looked at the ground hoping everything would go away. She couldn't feel her feet so she switched her position.  
  
"Whose your guy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Malfoy." She mumbled.  
  
"Malfoy?! What was Dumbledore thinking?" Ron practically yelled.  
  
"Shh... I don't want everyone to know!" Hermione tried to make him be quiet about it.  
  
Someone nudged Hermione's shoulder and pulled her down the hall. Hermione turned around and saw it was Draco.  
  
"Let go." She gritted.  
  
"No. Your going in my Common Room. Your sleeping on the floor." Draco glared pulling her along.  
  
"Sleeping on the floor!?" Hermione got pulled around a corner.  
  
"Yes, Mudblood. Do you not understand English now?" Draco smirked.  
  
"That was a very stupid come back, Malfoy." Hermione shot at him and got pulled near a portrait  
  
Draco mumbled the password and pulled Hermione in. He didn't really care what she was doing. She got shoved into the boy's dormitories and into his room. Draco went down in the Common Room to see if any of his friends were going to be there.  
  
Hermione gazed around his room. His room sure wasn't dirty or that neat. It was kind of in the middle. A few good books laying around. A few robes and stuff. Hermione was getting sleepy and couldn't wait. She pulled her wand out and made herself a gold blanket.  
  
"This is going to be hell." Hermione mumbled.  
  
She laied on the ground tiredly and put the blanket over her. She fell asleep under a minute. The ground wasn't so bad after the few seconds of feeling the hard floor.


	2. Morning

** Mean and Nice? **

This is a HG/DM fanfic so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. Yes, it's that simple! Yay. Heh. 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing here maybe a few made up things. 

**A/N:** Well tomorrow I'm going to school. Today I didn't so I finished chapter two. Best thing is tomorrow is Friday and I have a three day weekend. I might get two other chapters up by then. Maybe! 

**Reviews— **

**thanks reviewers: **Bombshell, Mearas, Chach-A-Lot, & hermione or lizzie 

YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING!

**_ N_ow we begin... **

Hermione's P.o.v.(Point Of View)// 

_It was very cold. And very dark all around. The room I was in was full of fear and murders. You can smell it, it was disgusting. I walked around and there was no where to go. The room got bigger wherever I walked. It was like a dream when your trying to get to the door but however closer you get it foes farther. _

_I wanted to get out of this place but there was no door shown. Every turn I made gave a chill up my spine. I tired to be calm and think of what to do. I could wait until something happens but what if it was not good. _

_I could die in here without any food or anything like that. I didn't know where I was. How did I get here? I didn't remember anything that happened before. I started to wonder if I was dead or not but that's impossible because I didn't do anything to be like this. _

_"Hello." hissed a cold voice behind me. _

_I whirled around and saw no other then, Voldemort. I gulped and suddenly felt myself burn all over. Knives were cutting through me. Well it seemed like it so bad and I could have imagined blood dripping from off me. I shrieked in pain and hoped it went away. It did after a few seconds. _

_Voldemort smirked at me. "You must join me." _

_"No." I gritted trying to be brave but taking a few steps back trying to get out of his way. _

_"Or... I will kill you. I need you even though your a filthy Mudblood. You have the skills I need." Voldemort glared, "Maybe I should just leave you here to burn you alive and make you think about it there?" _

_My mouth became dry. My whole body was numb. It now was darker then before all around the room. Voldemort sneered at me and disappeared in front of me. He left before I could have said anything to him. Everything turned to a dark red and I had a feeling it was fire there. The last thing I remembered was my loud ear piercing scream. _

// 

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around of where she was. Everything started to get back to her like a thunderbolt hitting her right in the stomach. She saw that she was twisted in her blankets and turned to the other side of Draco's bed. Hermione slowly got up feeling sore of laying on the ground. She was sweaty and shaky. She saw Draco up. 

He was laying in his bed with having just his left arm down on his bed to support him up from the position he was in. He stared at her smirking like he knew what happened and that's she's not really brave. Hermione didn't like him staring so she just turned to the door and felt like running out. 

"Had a nightmare, Granger?" He asked her smirking. 

"No." Hermione choked out feeling her mouth feel cotton-mouthed. 

"Right." Draco mumbled, "Probably about Voldemort." 

She bit her lip and eyes widen a bit too fast that Draco saw it before laying down again. He laughed at her and laid back. Hermione put her head down on the ground and found herself having a pillow. 

"It says on the paper to make the other person feel comfortable, right? Right? Do you prefer a suitcase?" He mumbled. 

"A pillow is fine... Thanks." Hermione stared at the ceiling. 

Hermione saw Draco stare at her in the corner of her eye. He was waiting for her to fall asleep or something. She took a deep breath and faced him. She fell asleep a few minutes later feeling really cold. 

Hermione woke up with something on her. She opened her eyes and saw Draco on top of her. He looked like he forgot she was there. She looked out the window and saw the sun shining though. It was morning and he tripped on her. She had an amused face and tried not to laugh. 

"Don't even laugh." Draco warned her. 

She bit down on her lip hard to keep from laughing. His face expression looked really funny to her. She giggled to herself. Draco shot her a glare as he stood up and brushed himself off. 

"I told you not to laugh!" He roared in her face.

"I wasn't laughing! It's simply giggling! And man, your breath stinks!"

"Whatever, I'm taking a shower. You stay out here." 

"Don't worry... not like I wanted to go with you." 

Draco smirked at her and grabbed new robes for him to wear. He went into the bathroom while Hermione looked around his room again. She saw half of her stuff around her little 'bed'. She raised her eyebrow and knew she didn't bring this stuff along with her. 

Hermione stood up and fixed her hair. She reached in her pocket and couldn't find her wand. Hermione's eyes widen and hoped she didn't loose it. She looked around her stuff and couldn't find it. The sound of the shower was off and he came out with only a towel on. 

"Where's my wand, Malfoy? Why's my stuff here?" Hermione ignored that he was half naked in front of her. 

"I don't want you to have your wand, Granger. I can take it away. Do you want to go around with the same damn robes every day?" Draco fixed his hair. 

Hermione groaned angrily. She took new robes and stormed into the bathroom. She took a 5 minute shower and changed into her robes quickly thinking someone might walk right in like, Draco. She dried her hair off and went out of the bathroom. She didn't find Draco in his room so she walked out and stood in the Slytherin's Common Room. 

Draco was talking to this brown haired girl who Hermione saw was Slytherin because of her smirk and Slytherin attitude. She stood there for a while until that girl eyed her which made Draco look. 

"Wait outside." He raised her eyebrows at her. 

"I don't have..." Hermione got cut off. 

"Yes you do have to listen to me. It said on the papers, remember?" He glared. 

"Fine. I'm going to look for my friends then." Hermione went to the door. 

"No your not!" Draco hissed. 

"Oh fine! I'll just stand out there. Is that what I can do, Mr. Malfoy!?" Hermione glared at him then went out of the door. 

Hermione leaned against the wall and waited for him. She didn't really get to see the portrait in front of the Slytherin's Common Room before and she didn't want to start. Could be something really hideous something like the Slytherins she thought. 

"Helllllllo... I haven't seen you before...." It hissed. 

She didn't know who said that. No one was around at the time. She just thought for a moment and turned around to see the portrait. There was something moving in it. Something she could barely make out since it was small and far in the portrait. It moved up close and there was a snake in it. 

"Hi...." She stared. "I'm not a Slytherin of course, just there enemies, and you must have heard of me... Hermione Granger?" 

"Oh yes I have. They talk about you often." hissed the snake again. 

"Often? Anything bad?" Hermione asked. 

"I can't speak of that to you. Your not in Slytherin. It's not your business anyhow." the snake said with coldness. 

"Well, sorry." She mumbled in annoyance then stood against the wall crossing her arms. 

"I can hear Draco Malfoy... He says he has to go now. He's going to be walking out very soon. So you know." hissed the snake. 

"How would you know that... I was waiting for him?" Hermione asked the snake. 

"I can hear anything especially when you yell. I saw him pulling you into the Common Room..." the snake slithered away. 

Draco came out and looked unusual at her. He pulled her along to the Great Hall. Hermione didn't feel like arguing with him. She just went along with it and found herself sitting next to him in Slytherin's table. He glared at any of his Slytherin friends noticing he brought her there. 

Hermione didn't feel like eating in front of people who just mostly stared at her. It made her stomach crawl. Draco was eating slowly and eyeing everyone who was staring. Hermione couldn't find Harry or Ron anyway. She sighed and just drank some pumpkin juice. 

"Aren't you going to eat?" Draco stared at her. 

"No..." she said quietly. 

"Right... Starve for all I care." Draco ate a few other things. 

A few people pointed at Hermione and laughed at her. Someone tripped on the other side of the table and brought unwanted attention not to the tripper but to Hermione. She ignored there looks and didn't like to be watched like an animal. 

Draco saw this and smirked to himself. It seemed amusing to him. Hermione turned her head away from the tables and just stood up. Draco let her go off because he still wanted to eat and he could bug her later. Hermione walked out of the Great Hall. 

"Hey Draco. Where's your girlfriend?" said a boy behind him. 

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." Draco turned around. 

"Who's that girl then?" The boy went off laughing. "Draco and a Mudblood." 

"What did you say!?" Draco went after him. 

Hermione stood out of the Great Hall and waited for Draco. She couldn't go much far or he might give her detention or something worse. She then saw a boy run out of the Great Hall and a Draco on his tail. Hermione went forward and pulled Draco back. She fell down and brought him down. 

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Draco struggled to get off her. 

"No! You don't go off hurting people!" Hermione punched him in the back. 

"Hey!" Draco got up and kicked Hermione in the face on accident meant for her stomach. 

Hermione reached for her face. Hands covering her stinging face. She put her face in her lap thinking the pain would stop any second but just went on and on. She let out a sob. She got up walking around Draco. She leaned against the wall and put her face against it. Tears went down her face. 

Draco just turned away. Hermione wished she had her wand to make the stinging end. She leaned against the cold wall for a while until the stinging went away. She had a feeling there was a shoe mark on her face. 

"Ow." Hermione said walking up to Draco wiping her eyes. 

Draco raised her eyebrow at her and saw a red mark across her face. He reached for his wand and made the mark go away. 

"Let's go to class." Draco pulled her beside him and ignored anyone who was looking. 

The first class was potions for Draco so Hermione went with it. Hermione sat next to Draco looking dull. Professor Snape seemed amused by the matching of Draco and Hermione. 

"Okay class, we are going to do a truth potion." Professor Snape told everyone smirking at Draco. "Choose who is going to be drinking it first." 

"You!" Draco told Hermione. 

Hermione groaned and just got everything out that they needed. Draco put the ingredients in of what Hermione was reading off from the book. She actually said something that wasn't from the book. It was going to be interesting for Draco. He must have been itching to know what was Hermione's big secret was. 

Draco saw Hermione's smirk and knew she was up to something. He didn't know what but it had to be something good or she wouldn't be looking like that. Professor Snape went around the room and checked up on everyone. 

When he came over to check Hermione and Draco's potion. He said it looked fine and the person who got picked to drink it had to drink it in front of him. Hermione took a deep breath and reached for the potion. She drank it slowly and watched the people around her. 

She said something really quiet and after that she smiled to herself. She saw the confused looks of Professor Snape and Draco. Hermione raised her eyebrows at them both and asked them what was wrong. 

"You were supposed to say something." Professor Snape told her. 

"But I did, Professor, you just weren't listening." Hermione said sweetly and watched him leave. 

"But that's cheating!" Draco glared at her. 

"Hey, you put the ingredients in the potion." Hermione pointed it out to him. 

"You...." He mumbled angrily. 

"Like I was going to let you both hear my secert." Hermione laughed. 

"Shut up." Draco said. 

"No, I don't have to listen to that." She turned to the side and ignored him. 

"Whatever, let's go. Class is over." Draco shoved into people and pulled Hermione through the crowds.

They both went to a few other classes and went back to the Common Room to change for Dinner. Hermione felt really hungry by that time. Draco changed first and went out of the room while Hermione changed. She felt kind of hot and sick but she ignored it. 

She heard some yells and laughing in the Common Room. She thought people were probably messing around. She organized her little spot on the floor and was about to get ready to leave but Draco got in. 

"What?" She saw him blocking the door. 

"Someone dared me to shag you." He looked a bit disgusted but Hermione couldn't see that. 

Draco walked over to her closer and she took a few steps back.....


	3. Kitchens and Lake

**Mean and Nice? **

This is a HG/DM fanfic so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. Yes, it's that simple! Yay. Heh.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing here maybe a few made up things.

**A/N:** YAY! XD NEW CHAPTER!!

**Reviews— **

**thanks reviewers: **Yugi's Little Sister, Mandee, & Alycia! 

YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING!

**_ N_ow we begin... **

Draco was laughing in her face. Hermione sat on his bed crossing her arms and glaring at him. She narrowed her eyes at him and looked like she was going to kill him. Draco sat on the ground holding his stomach.

"Like I was going to shag a Mudblood like you." Draco laughed.

"It's not funny." Hermione growled.

"Should have seen your face!" Draco sneered.

"Should see yours!" Hermione slapped him.

He glared at her. "Whatever, I'm hungry! Let's go."

"Finally..." Hermione mumbled.

When they got to the Great Hall, Dinner was already over. Everyone left and the doors were locked. Hermione glared at Draco and blamed him for being late. Draco smirked at her and walked back to the Common Room.

"I'm going to starve thanks to you." Hermione murmured.

"Your welcome." Draco sneered. "Even though we could go to the kitchens."

"Even though they have that off limits. Even though I don't want to get in trouble." Hermione glared at him.

"Even though I don't care and we are going." Draco walked to the kitchens with Hermione following him.

"I have a feeling we are going to get caught." Hermione said. 

"Then make that feeling go away. I'm not going to get caught." Draco mumbled. "Close your eyes."

"Hah, no. Something bad might happen." Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Just close your damn eyes!" Draco yelled. 

Hermione did and felt light air go around her. She felt Draco pull her somewhere and he whispered in her ear to open her eyes. She saw the kitchens in front of her. Harry, Ron, and her went another way to get to the kitchens but it was longer then what Draco did.

She sat down in a nearby stool. Hermione put her head down on the table trying to calm her stomach down. Her stomach growled a lot of times while Draco got the elves. He sat down next to her.

"Get us some food before I hex you!" Draco glared at the elf.

"Malfoy!" Hermione smacked him upside the head and looked at the scared elf. "I'm sorry for his stupid attitude. What's your name?"

"I'm Alycia (Note: XD Okay. Did that on purpose :P XDDD)" said the elf.

"Okay, Alycia. Can you give me a vanilla smoothie?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, Miss!" Alycia squeaked.

"Hey, can I have the same?" Draco asked.

"Okay." Alycia mumbled. Hermione laughed at Draco's look. He knew the elf didn't really like him.

"Shut up." Draco murmured.

"What did you say?" Hermione laughed more.

"Shut UP." Draco said.

  
"Hmm?? What I didn't hear." Hermione put her head down and looked at his angry look.

Alycia came back with the smoothies already and put them down. Draco shot daggers at Hermione. She grinned at his face and started to drink the smoothie.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"This isn't supposed to be fun for you!" Draco groaned.

"Dumbledore said it was to! I'm trying to make this be fun as much as possible!"

"For me, it's not supposed to."

"Your mean." Hermione nudged him.

"Yeah I know." He smirked.

They went to the Common Room after finishing there smoothies. Draco was taking a shower. Hermione hunted for her wand. Draco came out a few minutes later and Hermione was sitting on her blanket. She didn't look so innocent.

"Don't look for your wand." Draco warned her.

"How would you know if I was looking for it?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"I don't know. I just do" Draco looked at her.

"Your weird." Hermione shook her head taking her shoes off.

"Barely." Draco mumbled.

"Oh, did you know that we have tomorrow off? We're supposed to go to the lake, I think." Hermione told him.

"That just wastes my time." Draco groaned.

"Bad for you..." Hermione grinned to herself.

"Oh well... Tonight is going to be bad for you. I heard the weather isn't going to be great. It's going to be freezing cold." Draco smirked.

"Great..." Hermione mumbled as she laid down.

Hermione's P.o.v. AGAIN(Point Of View)//  
  
"Had enough?" said Voldemort. 

"No. Torture me all you want! I'm never giving in!" I yelled. 

"That's just what you think. Have a great time in pain." Voldemort shot a few curses at me. 

I fell to my knees grasping for air and feeling my body burn inside. I felt like I was going to die but it couldn't happen. It just couldn't. There was nothing he could do to make me join him. Nothing. There had to be nothing. 

Torturing wasn't something I wanted but I had to go through to get away. Even things he said to me was pain to my ears. It wasn't great at all. I wanted to leave. I wanted to hide. I wanted someone to be there to help. 

"Should I bring one of your friends here?" Voldemort said with coldness. 

"No!" I yelled as I got to my feet. 

"Maybe we should, shouldn't we?" Voldemort made Ron walk through the door. 

"That's not Ron!" I said staring at him unsure. 

"Oh yes it is Hermione!" Ron looked scared. 

It couldn't be. It just couldn't. I can't let Voldemort hurt him or kill him. That would kill apart of my life. I glared at Voldemort and wondered if I could get my wand. I didn't see it. I didn't feel anything in my pocket. 

I even yelled Accio Wand but nothing came to me. I felt myself drown through the air of fear. Voldemort threw a hex and a curse on Ron. My eyes grew bigger and bigger. I couldn't do anything. 

"Join me before it's too late!" Voldemort yelled in my face. 

"Never." I hissed looking at Ron in the corner of my eye. 

"Fine!" Voldemort sneered at me and turned to Ron. 

He then, just killed Ron. My legs became numb and I fell to my knees. I looked around and didn't know what to do. My eyes filled with tears and everything went blank.  
  
//

"Granger?" Draco nudged Hermione a few times.

"What?" She opened her eyes. Her face was wet. Crying in her sleep?

"Your twisting and turning in your sleep? Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"You care, Malfoy? Wow, that's a side I never saw." Hermione smirked.

"I don't care. Just don't want my 'little sister' to die in her sleep and I get the blame." Draco glared.

"Figures..." Hermione mumbled. "I'm fine. Just fine and dandy." 

"Great." Draco went on his bed.

Hermione woke up to the sound of the shower on. It looked like it was 6 in the morning. Draco wasn't in his bed. Hermione's whole body was freezing. Draco didn't lie about that. It was so cold especially on the floor. Hermione noticed another blanket on her. A black one with the name Draco written in green on the bottom.

She held it tighter and fell asleep again. Draco walked out and noticed Hermione's smile as she slept. He half smiled a bit and changed in new clothes. Draco went to the Great Hall and ate an early breakfast. He let Hermione sleep for another hour before trying to wake her up. He didn't want to have any attitude from her.

Draco went up to her and whispered in her ear, "Wake up."

"Nooo..." She moaned and swing her arms around to make him go away.

"Get up." Draco simply said and watched her put the blankets under her head.

"Let me sleep longer." Hermione groaned.

"I did! An hour long!" Draco pulled the blankets. 

"Let go..." She pulled back. 

"Get up, Hermione!" Draco yelled. 

Hermione leaned up and stared at him. He said her name. Draco stared at her and laughed at her expression. Her expression was odd looking. A bit confused and shocked. It made him laugh more. 

"That got you up, didn't it?" He smirked. 

"Yep." Hermione ran to the bathroom. 

"Don't take an hour in there." Draco hit the door. 

"Take an hour in here? Okay!" Hermione laughed. 

"Hermione!" 

"Fine." Hermione turned the shower on and took about 4 minutes in it. 

She came out with new robes. Her hair kind of dripping and she ran to the Kitchens to get something. Draco just sat there waiting for her to come back. She came back with some food in her hands. She ate it all and went out of the Common Room with Draco. 

"We were calling each other by our names... Are we sick?" Hermione put a hand over her forehead. 

"Must be!" Draco sneered. 

Draco opened the door for Hermione and they stood in front of a lot of students there. It seemed like a thousand people were there. Half of the students didn't eat Dinner or breakfast so you didn't know how much people were really there. 

Hermione had to stay close to Draco just to get in a good view of Dumbledore and a few teachers. He repeated what he said earlier. We all had to stay near the lake. We could go swimming if we wanted to but you didn't have to. Hermione said it was too cold and Draco said it didn't seem like it. 

They got in a fight and Draco went in the lake to prove her. He came out of the lake and got himself a blanket for him. He shivered so much and his teeth chattered. Hermione giggled at him. 

"Oh shut up." Draco mumbled. 

"Hahaha, you look so cute with purple lips!" She laughed. 

"Ugh, just shut up." Draco mumbled again. 

"There's a table with a lot of food on that small hill! You may all go over there and eat if you like! Having your own picnic is fun, right?" Dumbledore told everyone.


	4. Sicknesses

** Mean and Nice? **

This is a HG/DM fanfic so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. Yes, it's that simple! Yay. Heh.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing here maybe a few made up things.

**A/N:** NEW CHAPTER!!

**Reviews— **

**thanks reviewers: **Mandee & hermione or lizzie 

YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING!

**_ N_ow we begin... **

It started to get windy but no one seemed to mind it but Hermione. She was really cold. She went over to the table and held a few food in her hands to eat. She sat down on the grass. The hill was kind of big but whatever Dumbledore said... Must be true... Her legs were dangling off the hill.

Draco rolled down it for fun and he didn't get hurt or anything. Hermione was too scared to that to. Ron and this girl Hermione didn't know sat next to them. They seemed like they were having fun.

"Hi Hermione!" Ron finally noticed she was there after 15 minutes.

"Hi Ron..." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Have you seen Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nope." Hermione said awkward again.

"Oh well, bye Hermione." Ron said running off with that girl. 

Hermione finished eating everything she picked up and brushed her robe off. She looked up at the sky and looked around a few times. She didn't see any of her other friends. They didn't seem to have time for her. If she could find them then sure she would hang out but they are seeming to be avoiding her. 

She pulled her knees up and saw people trying to climb up the hill. She laughed at them everyday they fell. Draco wasn't near there anymore and she started to wonder where he was. Did he leave her there? 

Hermione sighed then laid on the ground gazing down too carried away in her thoughts of her friends and Draco. A few gray looking clouds came over and stood right under Hogwarts. Hermione saw Harry on the other side of the hill who didn't bother to look her way. 

It started to sprinkle now and some people were going under any nearby trees or under the table. Hermione stayed put and looked around at everyone. She wished she had her wand so she could get herself a umbrella. She tried Accio Wand earlier but nothing came. 

Rain finally poured down and people were getting soaking wet. Something was above Hermione. Shadowy figure of some sort. She looked up and saw Draco there. He was standing there, holding an umbrella up over her. She half smiled and stood up. 

"Okay, I gave you time to hang out with your friends while I'm with min—" Draco got cut off. 

"None of them wanted to spend time with me. Can we PLEASE just go?" Hermione spoke up. 

"Finally they didn't—" Draco got cut off again. 

"Don't even try to make me feel bad about that. It's nothing I want to hear." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. 

Hermione wanted to make sure she didn't hear any of his rude comments so she jumped off the hill without thinking. She landed on her feet and started to walk away. Draco did the same and landed in a puddle. Hermione snorted at him and speed walked towards the castle. 

Her robes were really damp by the time she got inside. She dripped a trail of water on the floor. She stood against a wall waiting for Draco. She forgot where to go to get to his Common Room. 

Draco smirked as he reached her. "Decided to wait for me?" 

"Of course, you idiot! I can't get to the Common Room without you!" She glared.

"Aggressive..." Draco mumbled walking away.

"What did you say?" Hermione pulled on his robe and made him bent over to look at her.

"Nothing, Granger." Draco mumbled again.

"That's what I was thinking." Hermione ran to the portrait and said the password.

"How would you know the password? The little snake told you?" Draco sneered.

"Yes he did!" She opened the door and went into the dormitory.

Hermione took a quick shower and put her wet clothes away. She put on a new robe and combed her hair. She walked out and saw Draco sitting on his bed staring at her. She put her hands out and gave him what-are-you-staring at look.

"What?" Draco eyes widen just a little and tilted his head to annoy her.

She rolled her eyes and noticed her stuff was gone. She gritted at Draco and saw his smirk. She stood in front of Draco and asked him where her stuff was. He said he put them away because she didn't really need them at the moment. Draco sneered at her shocked face and looked like he wanted to say something to her. Hermione looked impatiently at him.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Hermione asked.

"My bed, if you don't mind. The floor will hurt your back and what not." Draco told her.

"Sleep in your bed?" Hermione almost snapped.

"Yes. I don't have another bed do I?" Draco sneered.

"Just keep on your own side and don't touch anything that's not yours then everything would be fine with me." Hermione said.

"Fine with me." Draco told her. "I'm going to the kitchens to eat. Wanna come?"   


"Nah, I'm full. I'll stay here, you know, alone... If you can trust me." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I... trust... you in a weird way just don't touch my stuff. Don't want Granger germs." Draco smirked.

"I wouldn't want to touch your stuff anyway. Don't expect me to do those things." She sneered.

"Okay then." Draco went out the door.

Hermione sat on his bed for a few minutes then decided to go to bed. It was getting dark already too. She laid down pulling the blankets over her and falling asleep in no time. About half an hour later Draco came in and saw her sleeping.

He did a few things quietly and wanted to go to bed too. He climbed in and pulled the other end of the blankets over him. When he was getting in he leaned over Hermione and her scent was like strawberries. He smirked to himself and put his head down on the other side of the pillow.

Hermione had no nightmares that night. She slept perfectly well but on the other hand. Draco was constantly turning over and over butting Hermione. She kept waking up and smacking Draco. She turned around slowly and stared at Draco who had a hard time to sleep.

His nose was bright red and he sneezed a few times before. Hermione knew he shouldn't have gone in the lake. Hermione sat up and stared at him. She ran her hand down his left cheek checking to see if he was sweaty. She sensed him awake of course and he didn't open his eyes.

She put her hand on his forehead. Hermione had a feeling that he would be having this cold for a few days for the most. She looked around in the bathroom and finally found a thermometer. Draco was leaning up from his bed and he groaned as she walked closer to him, especially with a thermometer in her hand.

"Open your mouth." Hermione said kind of patient.

To her surprise he actually did without any fight. She put the thermometer in his mouth and waited. He looked jaded, pale, and miserable. Hermione gave a rueful look at him. She sighed and took the thermometer out of his mouth.

"Wow... Your 102." Hermione eyes widen and stared at him. "Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" 

"No." He said huffily.

"Oh come on, Malfoy! I don't want to take care of you!"

"Like I wanted to be taken cared of from you."

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes. She got up and pulled Draco off the bed. He was really strong and he struggled for long until his muscles were sore and he couldn't last any longer.

"I don't want to go!" He whined.

"Your sick, your going!" Hermione pulled him harshly out of the room.

She held onto Draco as they both walked out. Hermione hoped they wouldn't be caught and get in trouble. It was still in the middle of the night. When they got to the Hospital Wing, Draco seemed really tired. 

Hermione knocked on the door softly hoping Madam Pomfrey was there. She didn't want to wake anyone who was injured in there. She sighed and saw Draco was sleeping against her. She half smiled at that and saw Madam Pomfrey approach her with sleepily eyes.

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

"Draco Malfoy is sick. He's 102 and he hasn't had much sleep." Hermione explained.

"Bring him in here, dear. Please do be quiet." Madam Pomfrey said opening the door more.

Hermione pulled Draco in and Madam Pomfrey pointed a bed for him to sleep in. She gently put him down and let Madam Pomfrey check him up. Hermione sat in a chair near him until she got tired and sat on the bed next to him.

Madam Pomfrey told Hermione that she could sleep right there since she looked like she was going to fall asleep any minute. Draco got a few potions to drink. The one he really needed was the sleeping potion but Madam Pomfrey ran out of those. Hermione stayed awake when Madam Pomfrey left to go back to sleep.

Hermione slouched down and gazed at Draco. Her eye lids kept trying to close but she forced them up. She constantly blinked. She could have sworn he opened his eyes and was staring at her but she fell asleep in the bed.

She heard a faint conversation later.

"Is she okay?" said someone like Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, she's just tired." Draco answered.

"Is she awake?" Madam Pomfrey asked Draco.

"Half-awake." Draco told her.

Hermione went back to sleep and didn't hear anything else like that. She felt like she was floating in the air. It felt really relaxing to her. Hermione slept for a few more minutes before she woke up in Draco's room.

"What?" Hermione yawned.

"Hello." Draco smirked sitting on the bed, right next to her. "Finally you woke."

"Hmmm..." Hermione hummed.

"I carried you out of the Hospital Wing. You fell asleep in there. For like 4 hours and I got tired of waiting..." Draco said.

"Oh, please... Don't talk so loud..." Hermione said quietly put her hand over her head, a headache just started.

"I wasn't, Granger." Draco told her.

"Yes you are. Please stop." Hermione leaned into her pillow and looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Your crying? What did I do!?" He gritted.

Hermione put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. "Your talking to loud."

"I'm not." Draco told her, looking at her strange.

"Well I have a headache because your talking loud, to ME." She opened her eyes.

"That's not my problem." He whispered with coldness.

She couldn't believe he said that. After she took care of him for a while and he didn't really care. A feeling of that came to her before. She knew it would happen. She got out of bed and went up to the door. Things were spinning around her for a while.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked irritably.

"Don't you remember?" Hermione said softly. "It's not your problem that I'm sick. It's mine so I'm going to the Hospital Wing."

Only one of her feet touched outside of the room and she felt Draco tug on her robe. She was pulled back.

"Your not going alone." He told her then walked out with her.

Madam Pomfrey told Hermione that she had the flu and there wasn't anything that would make her feel better since none of the stuff that she ordered went through yet. Hermione groaned as she walked out holding onto Draco's arm.

"What the?" She heard someone say. "What did you do to her, Malfoy!?" 

Hermione bent over feeling her stomach do odd flip-flops. She ran to the nearest bathroom. When she came back she saw everything more clear. It was Draco and Ron fighting each other. Draco didn't have his wand but Ron did. Ron was actually getting better with hexes and everything.

Her throat was dry and when she tried to say something nothing loud came out. She croaked something and kept coughing but nothing worked. She didn't want either of them in trouble. She tried to get in the middle of them so they could stop but people were soon crowding around pushing her out.

"Don't PUSH me!" Hermione croaked.

Hermione shoved people aside and heard a few people whispering that Dumbledore was coming. People started to run to there Common Room's. Hermione saw Draco sitting on the ground with a bloody nose. She reached in her robe and got a tissue. She kneeled down and wiped the blood off him. He got up as well as Hermione.

"Stupid Ron..." Hermione mumbled.

"Your actually picking my side?"

"No, I'm just saying what he did was uncalled for."

"What I expected to hear."

"Oh did you hear what Madam Pomfrey said?"

"Not really." 

"She told me that you had to take care of me."

"What!" 

"I'm not forcing you but it would be really nice to but 'Malfoy's aren't nice.' " Hermione said.

"Yep your right. Your old enough to take care of yourself." Draco narrowed his eyes on her.

"Well I want to go to the kitchens." She said.

"Good luck getting there." Draco smirked walking away.

Hermione pulled him back. "Your coming with me!"

"Fine." He sneered showing her how to get there and he left her there while he went somewhere else.

Hermione sat down in the chair and waited until an elf came in. She didn't want to speak up or anything. She sat there for 3 minutes until a few elves came in with a few stuff. Two of the elves went up to her.

"Are you okay, Miss?" asked one.

"You don't look so well." said the other.

"I'm sick. I want something to make me feel a bit better." She answered.

An elf suddenly came in with a bowl of soup. Hermione smiled and thanked them. It took her a while to eat it without spilling it on her. She kept sneezing and stuff. When she finished her headache went away. She didn't feel dizzy but she had a stuffy nose.

Hermione walked out and went to the Common Room. Draco wasn't there. Really no one was there. She looked out of the Common Room and walked around. People were running out of Hogwarts towards the Quidditch field.

"Oh yeah it's the game against Gryffindor again." Hermione thought. She went into Draco's dormitory.

She pulled out of one his robes because she couldn't find her stuff and she was cold. She went to the kitchens quickly and got a cup of coffee. She walked out and saw Draco near the seats telling his friends stuff before the game.

Hermione leaned against the wall and hummed to herself. She sipped her coffee and held Draco's robe tighter. When he finally noticed she was there he walked up to her with a weird expression.

"What are you doing out here?" Draco asked.

"Can't I be out here?"

"Not when you have the flu!" 

"Yes I can. I want to watch the game." 

"Well then your cheering for Slytherin and sitting with the Slytherins."

"You really want me to be killed don't you?" Hermione shook her head and slowly went where they sat.

"Hey! That's my robe!" Draco yelled.

"Finally you noticed!" Hermione said.

Hermione cheered for Slytherin just a little and watched Draco dive a few times. He was really good. She didn't bother looking for Ron or Harry. Sometimes she saw them but didn't really mean to.

Harry hit Draco and barely was holding on. Everyone was staring and leaning close to see if he could get up quick. Hermione stared and saw Ron going right at Draco.

"Malfoy! Watch out!" Hermione yelled.

Draco must have heard because he flipped himself up and went down. He smirked at her and raised his eyebrows. Ron was staring at her wide eyed and his jaw dropped. Draco nudged him and he came back to life.

He spotted the Snitch fasted and Draco caught it. Hermione rose up smiling. The Slytherins clapped for him and chanted Draco is better then the Gryffindors. Hermione thought it was nice to say it with them.

Harry and Ron were on there brooms looking at Hermione stunned. Hermione set her cup aside and walked up to Draco who was smirking at her. He burst out laughing.

"There faces are so priceless." He laughed.

Hermione looked at them and bit her lip from laughing. They did look funny. She walked away with Draco and practically ran when she saw Ron and Harry following them.

"What did you do to her, Malfoy?" Harry gritted.

"Hello Harry! I'm right here!" Hermione glared.

"You turned her into a Slytherin bitch." Harry gritted more.

"Watch who your calling a bitch, Scar face!" Hermione yelled.

Harry's eyes widen and froze there. She continued of what she was saying, "Draco"-Both of there faces changed to shocked-"...didn't do anything to me Harry! Nothing to me! It's not my fault you were ignoring me and avoiding me. You both are the ones that made me turn against you! Happy?"

Harry ran out while Hermione was shooting things at Ron. She sighed and walked back to Hogwarts. In the corner of her eye she saw Harry come back. Harry seemed to have something behind his back that was constantly moving. Hermione turned around and saw Harry let go of a Bludger. It was aimed perfectly well at Draco.

"Draco look out!" Hermione yelled.

Draco turned around and saw. It was kind of too late to do much. Hermione went in front of Draco and got it right in her stomach. She skimmed across the ground and people crowded around her.

She couldn't breathe well for a few minutes and she held her stomach. She pushed people aside and mostly her friends who were keep apologizing to her. She glared angry at Ron and Harry. 

"I hate you both. You act so immature! Leave me alone!" Hermione yelled. 

She ran to Hogwarts and sat in a chair in the Common Room. She wanted to be alone but she had a feeling that she wouldn't be for long. Hermione soon fell asleep in the chair. 


	5. Boyfriend

** Mean and Nice? **

This is a HG/DM fanfic so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. Yes, it's that simple! Yay. Heh. 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing here maybe a few made up things. 

**A/N:** NEW CHAPTER!! 

**Reviews— **

**thanks reviewers: **

YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING!

**_ N_ow we begin... **

"Hello?" said someone in Hermione's ear. 

Hermione looked up and saw a boy from Gryffindor. She didn't remember his name or anything but she knew his face and stuff like that. She leaned up more and brushed the hair off her face to get a clearer view around her. 

"Hmm?" She mumbled. 

"It's time for Dinner. Want to come with me?" he said. 

"Oh, okay." Hermione got up and walked with him. 

They got to the Great Hall a few minutes later and he told her to sit at Gryffindor even though she wanted to sit at Slytherin because it would have been better. If she didn't know better she could have sworn Draco was on the other side staring at her and watching every moment she did. 

The boy introduced himself as he sat down. He said his name was Gil Richmond. Hermione had a feeling he knew her name. Ron and Harry were right in front of her. When Gil left to go to the bathroom the both of them sat next to her. 

"Hermione... I'm so sorry." Harry and Ron apologized. 

"Don't say it to me. Say it to Malfoy. You know, Draco Malfoy." Hermione raised her eyebrows at them. "You nearly bashed him." 

"'Mione why?" Ron whined. 

"He's my friend you know." Hermione told them. 

Draco overheard that and smirked to himself. He leaned in to hear anything else that was interesting like what Hermione just said. Harry burst out laughing then Ron. Hermione stared at them and rolled her eyes. 

"What?" She asked. 

"Malfoy won't befriend Mudbloods"-Hermione winced-"he even said so." Ron laughed, but seriously. 

"Your calling me a Mudblood?" she narrowed her eyes on him. 

"No he's not!" Harry smacked Ron behind Hermione's back. 

"I consider him a friend. I could careless if he doesn't think the same." she went back to her food. 

"Okay." Ron said getting up along with Harry. 

They just walked out of the Great Hall not even bothering to apologize to Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes and noticed Gil came back. Neville was trying to practice this charm and it backfired in his face. 

Something hit water and splashed right over Hermione. She stood there wet with her eyes closed and her mouth open. She huffed and stood up. She wiped her face and looked at Gil. 

"Hmm, let me take off that rag. You can wear my extra cloak." Gil said taking off Draco's robe. 

Gil pulled his wand out and made the robe burn. He threw it away. Draco glared at him. Hermione bit her lip. Gil put that cloak on her and put an arm around her. Hermione winced a little feeling awkward. 

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have the most beautiful eyes?" Gil smiled bringing her close. 

"No." Hermione blushed slightly. 

"Well I think you do. Your lovely face...." Gil went on and on. 

Hermione blushed more. They walked out of the Great Hall. Gil put his arm around her the whole way with Draco on his tail. She went in Draco's dormitory and took a shower. She came out of the bathroom with new robes and saw Gil in there. 

"You know this isn't my room. Draco might come in here..." Hermione told him. 

"I know but I just wanted to say goodbye." Gil stood up and kissed her cheek. 

He went off grinning and left Hermione standing there. From the window... Draco was on his broom glaring. Hermione went to bed a few minutes later. She woke up with classes to go to. 

She didn't see Draco in bed or in the bathroom. She walked out of the room and didn't see him in the Common Room. She shrugged and went off to her class. Draco was on the far side of the room. 

She was close to the door. Hermione was partnered with Gil and he was smart as her too. He already knew what to do so him and Hermione were already settled. Draco was watching them half of the time so he didn't get done with what he was doing. He got detention at an earlier time. 

"Professor, I can't go to detention." Draco said. 

"That's what they all say." He said. 

"I can't go. I need to do something important." Draco bit his lip. 

"Yes, finishing up your work is important. Do it. No excuses." He told him. 

Draco glared and did what he was told. Hermione went to Dinner with Gil again and everything went great. He told her how beautiful she looked. That made her feel special and melt. She really started to like him. 

Even though she didn't really know much about him. Gil knew a lot about her in some sort of weird way. She just ignored it and went along with anything he did. He was really nice to her unlike other guys. 

Most of them thought they were better then her and thought she was some boring study all day person when she really wasn't. Yeah she might have studied a lot but it was for a good cause. 

She didn't want to fail in anything and not get anything right so when the time came she would know how to do it. Gil understood that and didn't mind her ranting on how guys are like to her. 

All that mattered to her that he liked her for who she was and that he listened to her. Everything that Hermione knew, he knew. It was like he did everything she did and sometimes she felt like he could read her thoughts. 

Hermione soon forgot about Draco because she rarely ever saw him and he got out of bed before she did. He always had something to go. Or something to do, that seemed important. She didn't really mind though, it seemed like she would be having a boyfriend soon. 

Her dreams would be coming true. Gil had to be the right guy for her, even though they barely knew. Hermione wondered when the program would stop so she could go to her original Common Room and bed. 

She started to miss Ron and Harry. Hermione didn't get much chances of talking to them or even hanging out with them. Not like she really thought about that. She sighed to herself. 

"Is she doing that on purpose?" Ron asked looking at Hermione talk to Gil at Dinner. 

"Who and what?" Harry looked at Ron confused. 

"Hermione, is she ignoring us on purpose?" 

"Maybe. I don't think so though." 

"She hangs out with him too much." 

"I see her talk with him too much, even in class, which isn't really like her." 

"Something isn't right..."

"She can handle herself, Ron." 

"I know but maybe she doesn't notice she's doing those things." 

"Of course she notices that!" Draco said behind them. 

Harry and Ron both got startled. They both turned around to see who it was. Harry glared at him. 

"I have a bad feeling about him." Draco gritted. 

"Jealous?" Ron grinned. 

Draco punched him in the arm. "No. I just think he's going to do something..." 

"That's what I'm thinking." Harry sighed. 

"Why won't you both do anything!?" Draco growled. 

"It's her life... She can do what she wants..." Ron sighed with Harry. 

"She's going to get hurt, I know it!" Draco narrowed his eyes at them. 

"She has been avoiding us and not answering us. What are we supposed to do?" Harry asked. 

"Try to talk to her. If she gets hurt. I'm going to hurt you both." Draco walked away. 

Hermione ate a few things and listened to what Gil was saying. He said everything like it was so easy. Seemed to be, actually. Hermione giggled at what Gil said. "Yeah I suppose so."

"Really, no one thinks the same as what we do." 

"Yeah." she answered. 

"This Hogsmeade weekend, let's go out." He told her. 

"Sure." She smiled. 

"I heard there's a dance there. It sounds really great." Gil told her grinning. 

"Ooh really? That would be good." She said. 

"Get a good night sleep. I'll be there to dance with you all night long." He winked and left her there smiling. 

"Hermione, can we have a word with you?" Harry went in front of her across the table. 

"Oh, sorry. I have to go." Hermione said getting up. 

Hermione went to look for Padma and as if she could borrow one of her dresses for the dance. It took her a while until she could get one that actually looked good on her. Padma had to make her try out a lot of dresses she had. 

It took a few hours but Hermione knew it was going to be worth it. She couldn't wait until the dance. Gil and her were getting closer and closer everyday which she really liked. Padma told her that she would let her borrow some of her make up too! 

"You really look good in the blue one, Hermione!" Padma grinned. 

"I do?" Hermione said looking at herself in the mirror. 

"Of course you do! It brings out your eyes and everything." Padma said.


	6. Dance

** Mean and Nice? **

This is a HG/DM fanfic so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. Yes, it's that simple! Yay. Heh.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing here maybe a few made up things.

**A/N:** NEW CHAPTER!!

**Reviews— **

**thanks reviewers: **Bombshell 

YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING!

**_ N_ow we begin... **

"Where have you been?" Draco asked Hermione when she walked in.

"At Padma's dormitory!" Hermione grinned.

"You know what time it is?!" Draco glared.

"Gee, you sound like a mother." Hermione laughed.

"Granger!"

"I'm going out tomorrow night. For that dance you know." Hermione said.

"Oh..." Draco said staring at the other side of the room thinking he would take her to that dance.

Padma had to pull Hermione on the train to Hogsmeade because she suddenly decided she didn't really want to go because she might make a fool out of herself.

"Do you think so?" Hermione asked Padma when they got to Hogsmeade standing near where the dance is supposed to be.

"Yes he will love you! Probably does already." Padma grinned.

"I hope so..." Hermione said.

It started to get dark and she didn't know where Gil was. She saw Draco looking at her a few times. If though if was dark he was noticeable to see even wearing his black robes putting his head down on a table.

Hermione sat down and when the dance begin to start. She was about to fall asleep. He wasn't there in sight. Did he forget about her? She started to wonder that. Did he really like her or not. Was it a joke he played on her? She did get played like that. It was annoying to her.

She sighed a few times before feeling like she wasn't wanted here. She leaned on the table and frowned to herself. Couldn't believe people these days. She wanted to go back to Hogwarts but the half of her wanted to stay.

Hermione didn't know what to do. The last train was going to leave in an hour. She didn't want to stay any longer then that of course. It started to get cold and a bit windy. She was about to get up and leave but she bumped right into someone... It was Gil.

She smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss her on her lips. Draco's eyes widen and looked like he was in serious pain. She moved her head on purpose so Gil would kiss her cheek instead of her lips. She didn't want her first kiss to be a joke.

He half smiled at her and pulled her along where other people were dancing. A slow dance began and Gil just had to touch her butt. She moved around and looked unsure of having him do that.

She smiled biting her bottom lip. Everything didn't go as she really wanted but it was okay. He didn't say how she looked or say why he was late. Or even apologized for anything.

"I didn't mean to be late." Gil told her.

"It's okay." Hermione told him.

"I like the dress." He smiled.

"Thanks." Hermione half smiled but looked away so he couldn't see.

Draco stared at her from a distance so she wouldn't notice. "I really do wonder if she's miserable. He has his HAND on her butt?!" he thought, "The look on her face... Couldn't anyone notice that she didn't like what he was doing or saying. That idiot!"

He sat at the table and watched him (mostly him, anyway) do stuff. He could tell that Hermione wasn't really enjoying that. She was a good actor though.

"I'm getting tired." Hermione said.

"I'm not. Don't leave me here." He stared at her with sad eyes.

"Er... Okay?" She said leaning on his shoulder closing her eyes.

Hermione's legs felt like they were going to fall off. Her thighs were mostly hurting and she felt like she pulled a few muscles in her legs. She didn't want to be rude or anything so she went along with it.

Gil pinched Hermione's butt and made Hermione's eyes open really suddenly. Draco saw that and stormed up from behind him. She kept mouthing him don't. Draco listened to her however another move would make him eat dirt.

"We have a few more minutes until the train comes. Want to get a drink?" Gil said.

"I don't really drink." Hermione told him.

"Awww, come on. Just one little drink." Gil told her.

"I guess so..." Hermione said unsure.

She walked away with him to a little bar. She didn't really like the idea of drinking. The closer she got more thoughts got into her head. She couldn't say no now because he just bought the drinks.

Hermione looked at it and sniffed it. It didn't smell that good. She pretended to sip a bit and Gil pushed the drink so she drank half of it. She choked on it a little and pretended to really like it. Gil finished his drink already.

Draco winced at the thought of what would happen to her. Something could happen since she didn't seem to drink that much. She could get really drunk and do something she would really regret later.

When they walked off to the train. Gil went off somewhere else and left Hermione somewhere. Draco just followed her in the same compartment. She didn't look so well. She actually looked like she was crying.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked her.

"I didn't mean to drink that. He... hit it and I swallowed it. I'm half drunk, just barely. He kept touching me and my entire body is aching. I have a damn headache too. I feel sick." Hermione bit her lip.

"Why didn't you just tell him no or to stop?" Draco sneered.

"I couldn't..." She cried.

"Figures of a person like you." Draco smirked but not meaning to be really mean.

"Why do you HAVE to be so mean?"

Hermione just got up and sat across from him. She put her knees up and sobbed into them. She put her head down and rapped her arms around her head.

"Hello?" Draco said.

Hermione stopped crying and just froze there.

"Look up." He told her.

She did what she was told to. He looked at her red puffy eyes. She looked like she was tensed and had a bad headache. She looked really hurt.

"Close your eyes and open your hand." Draco said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"What I will do will make you feel better. I guarantee it." Draco told her.

"How do I know if it's not something bad?" She asked him.

"Just trust me, okay?" He said.

She slowly closed her eyes and put out her right hand. He mumbled something she didn't quite understand. She had a feeling that it was some spell he did because it wasn't English of course. Something cubical was in her hand now. A wetness was formed around it. Like a block of something. It felt like a piece of ice. It must have been a piece of ice then. But why a piece of ice? That couldn't do much.

Hermione heard Draco say to chew on it and swallow it, it was the only thing that would really help her. She took a deep breath and did so. Her body suddenly jointed up like she was electrocuted or something. It hurt a little but then it felt better after that. She groaned that she wanted it to stop because it didn't really feel right but Draco just told her he couldn't stop it once it was started. It made her legs go down and her body upright. Something in her body went up and down.

She kind of shook in place with her eyes still closed. Her fingers started to move without her moving them. It was like feeling so comfortable and relaxed. The aches and sore muscles she pulled weren't like there. The pain went away just like that. Hermione smiled to herself.

Laying on many clouds like pillows is what it felt like to her and what inside her body felt like. It was like Heaven to her body and mind. She felt like she could have lived like this forever. Her headache soon went away and she could think clearly without this throb in the middle of the thinking. She couldn't spell the awful smell of that drink anymore. Her breath didn't smell like it which she was glad for it. She didn't want anyone to really know she drank something that could have gotten her really drunk.

She wiggled her legs and feet a few times. Everything felt great and moved like it was supposed to without feeling something ache in an unusual place. She didn't feel the least light-headed like she had just a few seconds before. She felt really tired though. She felt her body kind of lower down and not keep up. She wanted to sleep so she kept her eyes closed and fell right into a sleeping position on the cushion she was laying on.

She had her legs up to her more and rested her head on the side. It didn't hurt or anything because that ice thing she ate was going to last for a few more hours and it was perfectly well for her.

Draco just rolled his eyes and remembered a time his mother gave him that. He did the same thing as she did. He decided to sit closer to her. He sat near her feet. She wasn't that tall anyway but tall enough.

A few more hours later they got to Hogwarts. Draco got more tired then before he it was hard for him to even watch where he was going. Draco noticed Hermione was still sleeping after all of that. He nudged her a few times and just held her because she was half awake.

"We are almost out..." He yawned.

"Good." Hermione answered opening her eyes slightly. 

"You two better get to bed soon." Dumbledore smiled at them. 

They both kind of got startled and just went on a bit faster then they did before. Hermione pulled Draco around corner sharp. People were looking at them like they were a couple or something. They just shrugged it off and said the password fast. They ran up to the dormitory and climbed into bed. 

Hermione got into the bed first and Draco was second. He faced her and saw she was already sleep. She had nice creamy skin that reflected well in the moonlight shine. Draco sighed to himself and just closed his eyes. He found himself sleeping a little later after that. 


	7. Pain and Dreams

** Mean and Nice? **

This is a HG/DM fanfic so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. Yes, it's that simple! Yay. Heh.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing here maybe a few made up things.

**A/N:** NEW CHAPTER!!

**Reviews— **

**thanks reviewers: **mandee,awicia ;DDD XD, & bombshell 

YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING!

**_ N_ow we begin... **

Hermione woke up first and went to the kitchens to get her a coffee. She took a long warm shower and went to the Library to get a few books to read. When she came back she settled down on the floor reading a book. It was already 3 in the afternoon.

Draco woke up 10 minutes later staring at her wondering what she was doing sitting on the floor and reading. He just shook his head and glared at her.

"What are you doing?" He raised his eyebrow sneering.

"Now I know about you... Bad attitude in the morning." Hermione said not looking up at him.

"WHAT? No!" He glared at her.

"Hmm right. I'm reading. Even though we are still going on with this program doesn't mean I can't do the things I like." She told him and looked up at him.

His hair looked messed up and was looking down. It didn't look really bad on him but she was used to his hair being gelled up and everything like that. He looked at her with sleepy eyes and his lips were really dry.

She smiled at him trying not to laugh or anything. He looked really cute in the morning. She went back to her reading and went out of the Common Room when Draco kicked her out to change in new robes.

"Come in or stay OUT." Draco said to her.

Hermione walked back and sat on the bed next to him. There was really nothing to do. She didn't want to go to Hogsmeade again. She didn't want to see Gil for a while. She wanted to talk to him later.

"Are you bored?" Draco asked.

"Of course I am." Hermione sighed.

"Good." He smirked.

"Why is it good?" Hermione turned to him.

"It just is."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was thinking that may she could go in the Gryffindor Common Room and see Harry or Ron there. She might get in trouble but she just wanted to see them because she was bored. When she got up she got pulled down from Draco.

"What?" Hermione stared at him.

"Where do YOU think YOU are going?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Gryffindor Common Room..." She answered raising her eyebrows.

"Ah, no. I rather want you to stay here." He grinned evilly.

"ALWAYS ruin my MOMENTS, don't you?" She gritted and sat on the floor.

"It's my job." Draco sneered.

"And what are we going to do? Because I'm sure, of you, that I will not, I do REFUSE, to stay in YOUR room the whole damn day." Hermione glared.

"We are going to play Quidditch with my friends." Draco raised his eyebrows at her and smirked as he got up.

She opened her mouth to say something but it was no use. He was going to drag her a long whether she wanted to go or not. He was really like that. She sighed and saw him getting his broom. "This is going to be a long day." Hermione thought standing up and saw him reaching for something else.

"I brought your broom too. So you know, won't feel left out." Draco said with no expression.

"That's so nice of you... Even though I don't enjoy playing it much, at all..." Hermione mumbled the last sentence and took her broom from him.

She followed him to the Quidditch field where they Draco's friends where playing already. They were really good. She couldn't play with them. She knew the game and everything. She was a just okay flyer. She only went to the flying class in 1st year and did just good enough but not great like them or Draco.

Draco got on his broom and went near his friends. He turned around looking at her. His friends sneered at him and told him something that Hermione couldn't hear. She rolled her eyes holding her broom.

"You brought the Mudblood!" a brown haired boy laughed.

"I had to and you all brought your little buddies here." Draco glared and eyed there matchings who sat on the ground far.

"She's actually going to play?" he stared at him not believing.

"Yes just to make her miserable." Draco smirked at her and flew down there. "Can you even fly?"

"Yes but... not very good." She said turning to the side trying not to look at his face.

"Well just follow along okay? Get up already." Draco told her.

She got on her broom and got up as high as Draco did. She was afraid of heights but she didn't want that to show. Draco went higher and she did. She didn't try to look down but at some point she accidentally did.

Hermione felt herself sweat with worry-ness hoping one of his friends wouldn't knock her off. Not really knowing them they would probably do that just to hurt her and everything because she's a Mudblood.

She had a good grip on her broom but her hands kept slipping off because of how sweaty they were. She just wished that this would be over soon. They were going to play the Slytherins against the Mudblood.

She groaned as people hit her on purpose. Hermione flew up higher and people just followed her. She was really close to falling off those times. She glared at them and dived down to get away from everyone.

It was kind of hard to stop at the speed she was going which made it really well for them not to catch up. Draco was just trying to get the Snitch. Hermione wondered if they stole it and everything because you sure couldn't buy those or as she thought.

"Come on, Mudblood, go faster." sneered a girl who just laughed in her face and hit Hermione's broom in an odd place.

Hermione couldn't control where she was going. She went backwards towards and hit something solid, something stone like. It was one of those building thingies, whatever you called them. The broom got stuck as well as her foot. She fell down and hanged on the broom. She smashed against the solid thing and reached for her aching head. Her broom was broken and went in the solid thing. There was a big dent right there.

The brown haired boy was up to her close. Draco and other people stared at her. The boy pulled her foot out. Her eyes widen and she started to fall head first down. She started to spin down for some reason. Her hair and robe were flying up. She was hopeless. She screamed so loudly.

The only thing she heard was people laughing at her and Draco's laugh too. She only saw the ground. Her eyes swelled up with tears hoping she wasn't really going to get hurt. Hermione hated them. She hated them all. Any second she would be landing on the ground. Then suddenly she didn't. She landed upward and faced them all.

Her face was scared and filled with hurt. Her eyes were so water. Her cheeks were red. She didn't bother to look at her broom. Hermione had a feeling she wouldn't be getting it back in good shape. She decided to just let that go.

She ran off crying to Hogwarts trying to get away, not like they cared. A few people shooting hexes and curses from a certain height for a joke and to scare her. Some of them actually hit her but she went off away.

Hermione fell to the ground when she got into Draco's dormitory. She fell unconscious after a few minutes.

_It was dark and lonely where I was. Like the other dreams I had or was it just some sort of thing I remembered from a time. I couldn't. That wasn't just possible. I looked and saw Voldemort there. I took a few steps back but he didn't seem to notice me or even hear me try to walk away._

_The feeling wasn't right. What was happening and where was I, actually? Somewhere where Voldemort hung out I thought but that didn't seem true. I saw Deatheaters saying stuff to Voldemort but nothing was coming out of there mouths. That just couldn't be happening._

_"He did what?!" Voldemort yelled looking very angry._

_"Yes, Dark Lord. He did that." said a Deatheater._

"He thought he wasn't ready. He wasn't right then. We know where he is. We could show you. We could bring him to you. We could kill him." said another. 

_"Bring him here where I could have a little talk with him." Voldemort glared at them. _

_"Yes, Dark Lord." said the first Deatheater._

_They walked away and I some how floated away. I stood in front of this castle house looking place. Someone who lived here must have been real rich. I walked up there following the group of Deatheaters. I wasn't actually walking. I was like... being pulled in. _

_However that meant, it felt strange. Strange to think about it. Strange to know. It gave me chills up my shines and hair on my neck stand up. I didn't like it. What was happening wasn't what I ever wanted to be in of what I saw and heard. _

_I just wanted to leave and go back of wherever I was before. But I kept being pulled in and in, more of in, and everything of that. It made me curious though. Who was him and the other guy they were talking about? _

_They probably did something really wrong and they were really going to pay. Was this really my business though? I didn't really need to know this, did I? Would it do much good for me? _

_For all I know, Voldemort was probably going to hurt him and kill him at the end. I just didn't want to see it, I mean, who would even want to anyway? I heard a male scream and I paid more attention to the scenes then my thoughts. _

_My mind was racing and I saw a lot of pictures in front of people. A Deatheater there, a Deatheater here, and they seemed like they were everything. I was near the staircase. I saw someone being carried out. The cloaks of what the Deatheater was wearing was hanging over the person. _

_"Did you kill him!?" groaned a Deatheater. "It better not happen like last time, that curse the Dark Lord did on me hurt like hell and it was your fault!"_

_"No, I just stunned him and he's unconscious. The last time was on accident you idiot!" The Deatheater yelled. _

_"Whatever we need to go before HE gets angry with us." _

_I floated out of the house behind them all and went back to that place. Voldemort was smirking as they all walked forward. The Deatheater dropped the man. I looked closely as possibly. He looked familiar. _

_It was mostly his hair though. It was white and it couldn't have. Was it Mr. Malfoy? Lucius? What did he do? Did it invole Draco? What is going on? I really need to know. Was this a sign of something? _

_It couldn't be a vision... Those things wouldn't happen to a Mudblood like me, would it? Was this the future. Was this even true. Did someone put a charm on me to make me think of these things. _

_Dream of these things as they were real. Was it? It couldn't be possible. But everything seemed possible for witches and wizards. Almost every single thing I could think was possible to do. It certainly was._

_One of the Deatheaters kicked him to wake him up. He groaned and looked up wide eyed to see Voldemort and Deatheaters right there looking at him. He reached for his head and he stood up reaching for his wand. _

_"It wasn't what you thought..." He glared and got cut off. _

It was too late! Voldemort killed him! And why!? I don't know why! I might never know! It wasn't such a good sight to see it! It made me even feel a bit sorry for him! Could it be the future or one of my dreams! It had to be the future, it had to be!

_"Go get his son!" Voldemort yelled at them. _

Hermione opened her eyes and screamed, "Mr. Malfoy got killed!"

A few people surrounded her. It was this boy she didn't even know, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and a few other people. Draco took a few steps back and stared at her. 

"Miss. Granger! Miss. Granger! Calm down, dear!" Madam Pomfrey said. 

"I had this dream..." Hermione breathed. "Voldemort got mad at what he did. He did something he wasn't supposed to do. He killed him! He told his Deatheaters to get Draco!" 

"Miss. Granger, don't you think it's just a dream?" Madam Pomfrey tried to calm her down. 

"It could be true." said Harry. "I had one of those 'dreams' before." 

"Hmm... I will go and talk to Dumbledore. All of you go to back to your Common Rooms!" Madam Pomfrey told them and left. 

"I'm the one who brought you here." said the boy on the side. "I was going to see if I could borrow something of Draco's and saw you unconscious. You better get going." 

Hermione got out of the bed and reached for her head. It really hurt still. It was from that dream with so many thoughts going through her head and from that little broom incident. She walked slowly to the Common Room with Draco behind her. 

She sat on the bed kind of terrified. "What if something bad happens?" she thought. 

"Was the room really cold and dark?" Draco suddenly asked. 

Hermione turned to him. He didn't look mean of any sort. He didn't mean it in a stupid way or anything like that. She saw him frowning. She stared at him and nodded her head slowly. 

"How would you know?" She asked. 

"I got that dream a few weeks ago." Draco told her being calm. 

"Draco!"-He really looked at her then-"How stupid can you be?! Why didn't you tell Dumbledore!" She practically yelled. 

"I'm never going to see Dumbledore, okay!" He glared. 

"You will need to. Sometime. Somewhere. I bet you that." She said. 

"I don't need that nutcase!" He told her. 

"He's really nice, intelligent, and powerful!" She gritted. "Anyway did you plan that stupid Quidditch thing? Is my broom still out there? Did you personally want me to cry in front of your friends and get hurt?" 

She said everything to fast and confused Draco for a few minutes. "I didn't plan that, well I did, but not that part of stuff of you in it. No, I brought it back. What you really got hurt? You cried?"

"Don't act stupid with me." She lessened her eyes on him. 

"I'm not." He said angrily. 

"Right, but I did. I'm afraid of heights. I got hit with 3 or 4 curses and hexes." Hermione said 

"Why didn't you say so, Mudblood!?" Draco rolled his eyes. 

"I thought you weren't supposed to call me Mudblood, Ferret-Face." Hermione said angry looking at the ground. 

"Well I don't care. I can call you whatever I want!" He said getting up but tripping over his broom. 

Hermione stifled a giggle that quickly turned into a laugh. She looked at him in the same position with his legs over the broom and he was slouching down glaring at her. She bit on her lips and closed her eyes acting like she didn't laugh before.


	8. Deatheaters

** Mean and Nice? **

This is a HG/DM fanfic so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. Yes, it's that simple! Yay. Heh.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing here maybe a few made up things.

**A/N:** NEW CHAPTER!!

**Reviews— **

**thanks reviewers: **Bombshell & Jen 

YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING!

**I'M SWITCHING THE YEAR! IT'S 6TH YEAR OKAY? :P **

**_ N_ow we begin... **

Dumbledore went to every Common Room and told everyone that it was safe to come out. And anything they heard before wasn't going to happen any time soon or anything like that at all.

A few days pasted by. Hermione got told by Madam Pomfrey that she could stay in her room and rest for a while from what she has been through. Draco made her say to Madam Pomfrey that she wanted Draco to stay with her.

They both got out of the work they were supposed to do because they got top grades and it didn't really matter since they knew the stuff they were learning so they weren't going to get bad grades.

Hermione didn't see Gil for days but he started to send her letters about seeing her soon. He even talked about stuff she didn't quite get and how it started like that. She began to think that Draco read her letters and burned them or something.

She went to the Kitchens with Draco for those days just to get away from people and not wanting to be around any crowds of people. Draco didn't want to be asked anything from his friends or anything like that.

Rumors started to go around the school that Draco and Hermione were going out and they were out with each other for those days. Of course Gil ended that rumor and it didn't last very well.

Everything was going well. Hermione just came back from watching Draco play Quidditch with his friends. She changed into a new robe in the bathroom.

"If we go to Dinner now we might get to eat something." Draco told Hermione.  
  
"Right." She said walking out of the Common Room.

When Hermione first stepped into the Great Hall. Gil pulled her to the Gryffindor Table. She looked at him weird at the sudden pull and knowing she would be there that certain second.

"Hermione, is coming with ME." Draco pulled her along to the Slytherins table.

Gil glared at Draco and just gave a Hermione a-maybe-next-time look at her.

"He is just so weird..." Hermione mumbled.

"How did he know you were there?" Draco asked.

"I have no clue." She answered.

"Attention, everyone!" Dumbledore said, "Professor Snape just heard that a student spotted a few Deatheaters going around Hogwarts! A teacher will escort you back to your Common Rooms where you are safe!"

A lot of people gasped and stormed up. Hermione just sat there feeling like she wanted to die. Draco got up and pulled her along. He followed Professor Snape to the Common Room. Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe for a while.

"Did that dream... come true?" Hermione sat on the couch trembling and lowered her down.

"We don't know." Professor Snape answered then turned to Draco, "Boy, calm her down."

"Can you calm down?" Draco asked her.

Hermione stared into space for a moment.

It was cold. But it wasn't dark. The place around me was a Common Room. It wasn't the Slytherins. It was the Gryffindors. A few Deatheaters surrounded Ron. One put a hex on Ron. He fell to his knees.

"Vision!" Draco mumbled.

Hermione stared bug eyed at him. "Ron got attacked!" 

"Yeah." Draco told Professor Snape.

Professor Snape pulled his wand out and went towards the door. He turned around and told everyone to get ready if any Deatheaters get in. Hermione was scrunched up. She was slightly trembling. She couldn't believe that it was actually happening. She didn't really know what to think.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Yes." she answered calmly.

"You don't seem like it." He said.

"Very good." She glared at him.

They sat in there for hours. Nothing appeared in front of them. Nothing opened the door. Nothing was there. Professor Snape came back not even a scratch on him. He said that Dumbledore got the Deatheaters to go away. Hermione got up then went to the staircase.

"Can I have a word with you, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape pulled him aside.

Hermione stopped and turned around. Draco's face fell to an expressionless face. The most expressionless face ever. She wanted to know what Snape told him. She kind of had her guesses though.

Draco went up the staircase and pushed Hermione aside. He locked his door and Hermione tried asking politely to let her in but he refused or just threw something at the door. She tried to do some charms to open the door but he put something on the door that more powerful.

She walked out to the staircase and decided to just sit there. At midnight she fell asleep right there. A few people stepped on her on purpose when people got out in the morning. She tried opening the door but it was still locked. She groaned and went to Breakfast.

Hermione sat with Gil and her friends. Gil mostly kicked out anyone in the conversation who he didn't want in... Which was Harry and Ron. Hermione had to privately ask Ginny to do a cleaning charm on Hermione's robe.

"Draco locked me out of the room." She told Ginny.

"That's really messed up. Since when did you call him Draco?" Ginny eyed her.

"Oh, I don't know. Just slips sometimes." Hermione said.

"It couldn't have possibly slipped. There is a reason. I will find out. I got to go! Bye!" Ginny said walking away to her Common Room.

From behind Gil wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck. He started to kiss her neck. She blushed deeply as people started to stare at her. He tried to kiss her on the lips again but she moved to the side on purpose again.

"I really need to go." Hermione told him.

"Okay, see you later." He winked.

Hermione smiled at him and walked out of the Great Hall. She went into the Common Room and tried to open the door. She groaned again and just went to her classes. She didn't see Draco at his classes.

She had to make up an excuse for Draco so he wouldn't get in trouble for not being there. After classes Gil pulled her to the Gryffindors table again. She talked with him for a while and he started to get a bit hands on. Harry and Ron looked at her wide eyed.

She kind of froze in place and didn't think of what to do. She needed to think of a reason to leave so this would stop.

"Umm... Gil... I need to finish my homework. I'm sorry... I really need to go." Hermione said getting up.

"Meet me near the lake later then?" He asked her.

"No, I can't. I have too much. I'm sorry." Hermione left.

Hermione sighed to herself as she got to Draco's dormitory. She bit her lip as she tried again and he just yelled at her to leave him alone. She sat on the couch waiting for him to come out. She was locked out of his room for days. She got tired of sleeping on the couch or floor.

She couldn't keep making up excuses for Draco. Some teachers even look like they didn't even believe what she said. It was a very cold night and it was hard to fall asleep. She knew Draco was awake she heard him do a few things in there.

"Malfoy! Let me in!" Hermione yelled.

"Get away Granger! You don't want to get hurt do you?" He said with coldness.

"I'm already hurt for your information. What's the matter with you? Why won't you let me in? Did I do something wrong? I don't know. Let me in PLEASE. I'm freezing and I can't keep making excuses for you for your classes!" Hermione crossed her eyes looking to the side.

"Hurt, oh yeah, right. Nothing is the matter with me, not like you would care, it's my business not yours. I can do what I want, Granger. You actually make up excuses for me?" Draco said.

"Yes well I'm really hurt.. That you won't let me in. You weren't there to do something when Gil kept touching me. I wouldn't care if it was your business or not. What's wrong? I will find out sooner or later. I don't want you to get in trouble but I guess I just wasted my time." She said leaving the dormitory.

She barely got out before he pulled her in his dormitory. "That Gryffin-a-dork touched you?"

"Yes, since when do you act like you care?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not caring." He told her.

"Right. I have been wondering. Can I ask you something that you won't bash me to the wall or anything?" She asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Draco smirked.

"Draco... Did he really get killed?" Hermione was really serious.

Draco's face dropped. He just stared. His face looked kind of angry and she wished she never even asked that now. He didn't really look so friendly, not like he ever was. She took a few steps back.

"Ok, sorry. I'll just leave." She said walking backwards.

"Don't." He said trying to be calm.

"Okay." Hermione said walking up to him more.

He pulled her next to her and sat down. "He did. That dream was true... I'm kind of glad but half of me isn't. I didn't like him much. He always wanted me to be a Deatheater like him. But he was my father..."

"You wanted to be different then?"

"I guess so. I'm not up to the killing people thing."

"That's good."

"Yeah but I think now that Deatheaters are going to come after me and kill me."

"Really need to tell Dumbledore." 

Draco turned to her and glared at her. She gave him a smile that made him say okay.

"Will you come... with me?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Hermione said as they went to his office.

"Would do I actually say?" Draco looked nervous.

"Tell him the dream and the Deatheaters problem." Hermione said calmly pushing him closer to his desk where he was sitting and looking down at some papers. 

"Why, hello. Mr. Malfoy, haven't seen you here much before. Miss. Granger. Seat down. Why did you need to see me? 

"You know that dream that Hermione"-Hermione smiled at her name-"...had? Well I had it too. The ending of it, was about me. What if Deatheaters come after me? Am I really that safe here?" Draco sat down and said. 

"You have the skills to fight them off. I know that Hogwarts is safe right now. You can move in a chambers if you really feel like you really need to?" Dumbledore told him. 

"Hermione too?" Draco asked. 

Hermione stared up at Dumbledore who looked uncertain but said yes anyway. Dumbledore gave them instructions of where to go and the password to the room. When they both got back in the Common Room and into Draco's dormitory they packed up things. Mostly Draco though. 

With a flick of his wand he had Hermione's stuck crammed in a corner. She raised her eyebrow at him and grinned. He shrunk her stuff so she could hold it so it wasn't really heavy. She helped Draco pack up his things.


	9. Rape

** Mean and Nice? **

This is a HG/DM fanfic so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. Yes, it's that simple! Yay. Heh. 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing here maybe a few made up things. 

**A/N:** I'm not sure if I should keep this up. I don't have much ideas anymore.. 

**Reviews— **

**thanks reviewers: **

YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING!

**I'M SWITCHING THE YEAR! IT'S 6TH YEAR OKAY? :P **

**_ N_ow we begin... **

"Put your stuff over there. You have more stuff then I do!" Draco pointed to the corner of the room. 

It was a very large room. A bit like half of the size of a Common Room. It had three beds, a counter, a desk, and a bookshelf. Hermione put down her stuff near one of the beds. 

Draco put his stuff down on this bed and pulled out his wand to made it go back to it's normal size. He went to Hermione's and did the same. She did have more things and stuff but she didn't really care. 

"What do we have here? Why didn't I see this before?" Draco smirked to himself as he reached in her pile of things and pulled out a pink thong. 

Hermione eyes widen and snatched it out of his hand. She put it behind her back and grinned. He smirked at her embarrassed face. 

"You probably brought things you wouldn't want me to see." Hermione walked over to his little spot. 

"No I didn't. Now get away from it!" He went behind her. 

Hermione smirked and pulled out a blanket. It had to be Draco's baby blanket. It was green and had black stuff on it. It said Dwaco's Blanky written in it. That was a it obvious there. 

She turned around and held it in front of him. His face turned bright red. Draco blushing was amusing to her. She put it back and nudged him. 

"Dwaco?" Hermione giggled. 

He smacked her head and pushed her away from his pile, to go to her spot. Hermione sat on the bed near her stuff. It was a medium sized on against the wall. If she laid on it, in front of her would be the bookshelf. It didn't stop at the corner of the room and went down towards Draco's bed (which was across the room) 

A desk was on the side of them with books stacked up on it. There was a door on the right side of the room. It went into a personal Library. Hermione looked in her pile and saw her wand there. Her eyes glisten at the sight. Draco just laughed at her as she held it closer and examined it. 

"It has a dent right there!" Hermione pointed and glared at Draco. 

"I don't see any dent!" Draco laughed. 

"Well if it doesn't work. Your buying me a new wand." She mumbled. 

"Fine." He simply said. 

Hermione mumbled a spell and accidentally said it wrong. She pointed her wand at Draco. Hermione sat on her bed smiling at Draco just stared at her. 

"What did you do?" He was annoyed. 

"You have a tail." Hermione turned away grinning. 

He looked around and saw a long pig tail. He rolled his eyes and got his wand out to fix that. Hermione put her stuff away and laid on her bed looking at the ceiling. 

"Your already done?" Draco groaned. 

"Yes. I don't want to put my stuff away perfect." Hermione said. 

"Right." He answered. 

Hermione fell asleep after a while. Draco was still putting his stuff away. He turned to her and saw her sleeping. A few hours later he woke her up to take her to the Great Hall. She couldn't keep her eyes open and she got pulled by Gil again. 

"Why don't you go to bed, 'Mione. You look so tired." Harry said. 

"She's fine." Gil told him. 

Harry glared at him. "Hermione, are you alright?" 

"Yes." Hermione said something before Gil did. "Just a bit tired." 

"Where are you? I don't ever see you in the Common Room." Gil said. 

"I moved to a chamber..." Hermione told him. 

She only picked at a few food she touched. Ron, who was looking fine, was stuffing his face with food. Harry was glaring at Gil. Gil had his arm around Hermione eager looking to touch her again. And Draco was just watching every move she did. 

"Gil, can you please stop touching me when I'm eating or any time. It's not comfortable for me." Hermione told him. 

"Oh come on, Hermione. You know you like it." Gil whispered but it was loud enough to hear. 

"Gil." Hermione warned. 

Gil started to kiss her neck. She got really annoyed that he wasn't listening to her or anything. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Draco looked like he wanted to kill Gil. Hermione told Gil to stop but no. 

"Gil, please stop touching me." She told him again. 

"Stop it!" Ron kicked him under the table. 

Whenever Hermione pulled away he pulled her back. Ron and Harry went to tell Dumbledore. A few people started to stare. 

"You know you like it." Gil hissed in her eye and nibbled on it. 

"I don't!" Hermione yelled. 

She pulled out her wand and did a hex on him. He let go and flew over to the wall. He smacked his head mostly. Hermione stood up angrily. 

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT LISTENING!" She yelled and ran off to the chambers. 

She sat on her bed ranting in her head. Draco walked in and she didn't seem to notice it. She put her hand on her neck and glared at the ground. Draco walked forward and looked at her. He waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't seem to notice that only after a while and grabbed his hand. 

"What?" She sighed. 

"Move your hand." Draco said. 

"Why?" She sighed again.

"Just do it!" He growled. 

Hermione did and exposed a very red hickey. He shook his head and pulled out his wand. She stared at him wondering what he was going to do. He mumbled something and made it disappear. 

There was a knock on there door. Hermione reached it before Draco. He grunted as he walked into the Library. It was probably Dumbledore or someone. She opened the door and saw...

"Meet me near the lake in one hour." Gil looked apologetic to her. 

Hermione raised her eyebrow and just thought she would just do it. She wanted to know what would happen. She nodded slowly and shut the door when he started to walk away from the chambers. 

She fixed her hair and grinned to herself. Everything would be great. She sat on her bed as Draco walked in and sat on his. He looked up when Hermione did and she saw Draco staring at her. She looked to the side and wondered why he was staring at her for so long. 

"What?" she finally said. 

"Oh nothing. Why are you like that?" Draco asked pointing to how she looked. 

"I'm going out." she smiled. 

"Why?" Draco asked leaning forward a bit. 

"Why do you want to know?" She asked him giving him a look. 

"Because... I want to know." He faked smiled and rolled his eyes. 

"I'm meeting Gil near the lake." Hermione said brushing her robe off. 

"Really, after all that!?" Draco raised his eyebrow. 

"Yes." Hermione answered. 

"Your crazy." He told her. 

"Hey, do you think I look alright?" She asked him. 

"I guess so?" He told her, sneering. 

"I probably look messed up." Hermione sighed. 

"You don't." He blurted out. 

Hermione grinned at that and laughed quietly to herself. "I must need my ears checked." 

Draco groaned and watched her walk out a mintues later. He decided to follow her out. He quietly followed her and brought his broom. He flew up and followed her that way. 

Hermione walked a little faster spotting Gil really fast. He was sitting down near the lake. Draco floated above them from a certain height that couldn't be seen that well. They were out there talking for a while. Draco got tired really soon. 

Gil got up and walked Hermione to the side of Hogwarts. He did something that made Hermione scream in a not good way. He slammed her against Hogwarts and covered her mouth. 

Draco knew something was wrong. He flew down and kicked Gil right in the head. Gil got a hold of Draco and pulled him down. Draco smashed his head on the ground. Hermione stared at him and tried to fight Gil but he seemed a lot stronger then her. 

"Let go, Gil!" Hermione cried. 

"But don't you love me, Hermione!?" Gil said roughly slamming her again. 

She kicked him and tried to get his hands off her. She didn't have a wand. "I'M SO STUPID TO COME OUT HERE WITHOUT MY WAND. MY WAND!" She thought trying to fight him. 

Then everyone turned to who came out of Hogwarts. They all saw it was Dumbledore. He walked out and had his wand with him. He stared at Draco who was laying on the floor scrambling up to his feet. Then turned to Gil and Hermione. 

"What is going on? Why are you all out here at this time?" He asked walking closer. 

"He tried to rape her!" Draco said. 

"Is that right, Hermione?" Dumbledore turned to her. 

She nodded slowly with shiny tears going down her cheeks. Draco went up to Hermione and stood in front of her. Gil took a few steps back. Dumbledore got them inside okay. He put Gil in his office and talked to him. 

Hermione was a bit shaky after that. She followed Draco looking at the floor. She had to go to the Hospital Wing to get checked up since she didn't say anything to Draco or anyone. 

"She's fine, Mr. Malfoy. Just a little shocked I suppose to say" Madam Pomfrey told him. 

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at Hermione who frowned. 

"Yes I'm sure." Madam Pomfrey said. 

"Let's go then." He told Hermione. 

Hermione got up slowly and walked to the chambers with him. When they got inside. Draco wondered why she didn't really do much or say much to him yet. Hermione sat on the bed biting her lip. 

"Why are you so quiet?" Draco asked her. 

She didn't say anything. She just sighed there. 

"Are you going to answer me?" He sat next to her. 

She just looked down at her lap and slouched down a bit. Her face was pretty red and had no feeling in it. 

"Why don't you just go to bed? I'll wake you up tomorrow." He told her. 

Hermione nodded with a blank expression. She climbed in her bed when he got off it and went into the Library to read a few books because he couldn't go to bed. When he felt like he couldn't read any longer he went to bed. 

"_He had a chance to tell but he didn't!" Voldemort roared. _

_"But who is going to tell us, now? He's dead!" said someone. _

_"His son, idiot!" _

_"He wouldn't possibly know would he?" _

_"Of course he would! You would have to tell someone to give it to them to keep it going on and on! You wouldn't ever want to loose the chance, how stupid are you? You aren't worthy of being a deatheater if you can't even think right!"_

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" _

_"You sure didn't! I expect you to know better! It was his son!" _

_"Son, who? Draco...?" _

_"Only son he has!" _

_"So every deatheater has to go to Hogwarts to get him?" _

_"Oh yes, but not soon. Dumbledore must have people out there watching or knowing." _


	10. Crying

** Mean and Nice? **

This is a HG/DM fanfic so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. Yes, it's that simple! Yay. Heh. 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing here maybe a few made up things. 

**A/N:** I SO love when people add me to there favorite stories and favorite authors list! It's Friday so there might be 2 MORE new chapters soon! :D 3 Please review. Give me ideas, etc! You can aim me at Cwistiez for ideas or for me to read one of your fan fictions if you want. If you have a fan fiction you want me to read just put the link of it in your review 3 

**Reviews— **

**thanks reviewers: **Just-like-Hermione89, NumberOneNightOwl, Bombshell, Red and Gold, & emma halliwell 

YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING!

**_ N_ow we begin... **

Someone nudged Hermione a few times. She woke up looking at Draco really close. She leaned back in her pillow and glared at him for waking her up already. She remembered what happened last night and her little dream. 

"Why were you shaking?" He asked her. 

Hermione looked at him confused and shrugged. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. She got up and sat on her bed. 

"Stupid Granger." Draco murmured. 

Hermione frowned and looked another way then at Draco. 

"Are you going to cry now?" Draco looked at her and said with annoyance actually meaning to joke with her. 

She walked up and just went out of the chambers. She just stood by a corner of a hall. Hermione didn't want to go to Breakfast or anything like that. She found herself walking around Hogwarts more. 

A few people were walking out of there Common Rooms and some couples were putting there arms around each other. Hermione shivered a bit, remembering the thought of last night with Gil. 

She just stared at the people like she wasn't even there and they didn't even seem to notice her anyway. Hermione blinked and saw her friends in front of her. Her eyes started to water and she just tried to ignore them being there.

"Hey, 'Mione... What's the matter?" Ron asked grabbing hold of her arm. 

Hermione looked down and tears just went down her face. She stared at the ground thinking Ron and Harry would go away soon. 

"Hermione?" Harry said, "Did Draco do something?" 

Hermione shook her head weeping. Harry half smiled at her hoping she would say something. 

"Are you feeling alright?" Ron asked. 

She nodded her head. A few more students were hurrying around the halls and running to there classes. 

"We have to go now. See you later?" Harry told her. 

Harry and Ron walked away. Draco already went to his class. Hermione went back to the chambers and went into the Library. She scattered across the room several times looking for books to read. They were either in another language, already read, or just too big to read at the time. 

There was a few books other then about magical things, spells, and everything else like that. Like muggle books actually. Hermione found those a bit more interesting and kept reading those. 

She put the books away and just sat in a chair for the rest of the time. She spent so much time in there reading that half of the day was already over. Hermione wandered out finally when she heard people running off to there Common Rooms. She just sat on her bed. 

Draco walked in minutes later and put down his things. Hermione ignored him and just laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. Draco glanced at her noticing she wasn't really doing anything. 

"Where were you half of the day?" He asked eyeing her. 

She didn't answer just stared at him tiredly. 

"Fine be like that." He mumbled. 

~Half an Hour later~ 

"Let's go to Dinner..." Draco said. 

Hermione just laid there shaking her head. Draco groaned loudly and walked over to her. He stared at her face. A tinted pink and puffy eyes. Tried tears were down her cheeks. She looked really tired. 

"You have been crying?" He asked. 

She glanced at him blankly and turned another way to get him to stop looking at her but he wouldn't. 

"Why have you been crying?" Draco looked confused. 

Silence. Silence for a while. Hermione laid there with crossed arms trying to avoid Draco's look and tried to ignore whatever he said but he was practically in her face. 

"Will you talk to me soon? I don't like this silent thing." He whined. 

Hermione looked at him and nodded. Draco had to drag her to Dinner. Hermione didn't see Gil there and she was really glad. Draco told her she could sit anywhere she wanted but unexpected she picked to sit with Draco. 

"No one can resist me." Draco smirked. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked him. 

"So, Draco. I heard your father died and you call him strong? I shall say, call him weak if he got killed by Voldemort." sneered a Slytherin. 

"You just shut up, you worthless—" Draco started. 

"Cut it out with those lame come backs. All old nothing new. What are you Draco? A Mudblood?" sneered again. 

Draco glared at the Slytherin and stood up then walked away. Slytherins and a few other people laughed at him. Hermione spooned some mashed potatoes at a few people to make them shut up. 

She got up and walked to the chambers to find Draco sitting on his bed frowning as it seemed. "He looks bitter, sad?" Hermione thought and stood next to him. He shot her a glare at her and just moved his eyes some place else. 

"I just wish people would shut up about my father..." He said in a low voice. 

He leaned down more as if everything else around him was too big for him. He sighed softly and pretended Hermione wasn't there. She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. 

"You know, you look seductive when you do that." Draco eyed her. 

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Same Draco, even after if he has one of his 'moments' "She thought. 

"You know, you..." He started again smirking. 

Hermione grabbed his pillow and whacked him with it. She grinned to herself as she got to her bed and just frowned again. Draco watched her wondering why she changed expressions so quickly. 

She was getting tired and she looked really miserable. "If he wasn't..." she started to think when fell asleep. 

Draco stood by her bed and just looked at her. "This is so bad. Just a few more weeks of this, I think. She's not so bad... for a"-cringes at his own words-"Mudblood." he thought and pulled her blankets out from under her. 

"If he wasn't..." Hermione mumbled in her sleep. 

Draco leaned in front and wondered what else she was going to say but nothing else was said. He put her blankets over her and saw her flash a quick small smile. She snuggled up in her bed. 

She grabbed his hand and held it for a while. He didn't seem to mind this or let go. She let go when she really fell into a deep sleep. Draco saw her moving a bit and kind of frowning in her sleep. 

"Goodnight Hermione." Draco said to her before getting into his bed. 

Hermione woke up and found Draco not in the room or in the Library. It was too early to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Maybe he's out with his friends... But he seems to be avoiding them." Hermione thought. 

She even went to the Slytherin's Common Room and she didn't find Draco there. Not much people were there actually. No one was in Draco's dormitory or in the bathroom. "Where is everyone?" She thought. 

She walked slowly back to the chambers peeking at some of the classes that were his to see if he was there. He wasn't and Hermione was kind of worried for him. Hermione sat down thinking of where he could be when she arrived at the chambers not finding him there.

The door opened suddenly and banged on the door. Draco stumbled right in looking hurt, badly. Hermione gasped a little and went forward to him. He kept trying to get her away but she wouldn't listen. 

He got pulled up to his bed by Hermione and she checked him up. Draco didn't care about that. She got her wand and did a few healing charms for him. She sat next to him and wondered why he got hurt that badly. 


	11. Crying 2

** Mean and Nice? **

This is a HG/DM fanfic so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. Yes, it's that simple! Yay. Heh.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing here maybe a few made up things.

**A/N:** I'm working on the 12th one soon. If you have any ideas for me. Feel free to aim or email me them. Or put them in a review! :D

**Reviews— **

**thanks reviewers: **NumberOneNightOwl, shelleekitten, & Ellie 3 

YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING!

**_ N_ow we begin... **

"Damn Slytherins got mad at me and caught me coming out of the chambers. They took me to somewhere and hexed me a few times..." He told her.

Her eyes widen a bit.

"They said I was acting like a Mudblood so I should be treated like one." He winced at what he just said.

Draco looked at Hermione and saw her close to tears. "I didn't mean it like that..."

"I know." Hermione sobbed.

Draco stared at her finally hearing her voice again.

"I'm just glad you aren't really badly injured"-He looked real shocked right now-"I forgot to thank you earlier about how you saved me from that stupid Gil. If you weren't there... I might have..." She cried and couldn't finish her sentence.

"been raped?" Draco said.

She nodded, tears going down her face more now.

"Some many things could have happened..." Hermione sobbed wiping her eyes.

"It's okay now..." Draco told her.

"What if I got pregnant?" She said crying more.

"Hermione, you need to calm down." He said in a soothing voice.

Hermione lowered herself down crying even more. Draco didn't know what to do. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She didn't give the impression to mind the least bit. She stopped crying after a few minutes.

She was so comfortable in that position that she fell asleep there. Draco laid her down on his bed and watched her sleep. Half an hour later she got woken up to go to breakfast. Draco couldn't sit at the Slytherins.

So he got pulled along to sit with Hermione and her friends. The Gryffindors and some other people's impressions were confused and shocked, mostly wondering why he was there.

"Do you mind if Draco sits with us?" Hermione asked them.

"Yes." A lot of them said.

"Too bad." Hermione sat down and pointed to the spot next to her.

"They don't want me. So I will just go..." Draco mumbled and turned around walking away.

Hermione got up and steered him to the table. She pushed him to sit down and she had to put her arm around him to make him not get up. A few people stared but she didn't really care.

"Oh, I need to talk to someone!" Hermione grinned as she got up and went to another table.

"Okay, she's finally talking...?" Harry asked.

"What made her talk about and what happened?" Ron looked confused.

"I made her talk." Draco eyed them both.

"Yeah right." Harry mumbled.

"I did Potter." He hissed.

"What did you do? Hex her? Threaten her?" Ron said glaring.

"No." Hermione stood behind them both, glaring.

"What, that's unbelievable." Ron looked at her for an answer soon. 

"Draco did make me talk, is that really wrong?" Hermione frowned saying that in a soft voice.

"In a way, yes." Harry and Ron said.

"It's not wrong. It's righhhht." Hermione said hitting the back of there heads.

Draco snorted at that. Hermione sat next to Draco and ate. She looked up a few times to see the Slytherins were glaring at Draco. They were pointing and laughing. Hermione had enough of that.

She pulled out her wand and did a little good charm on them. She smiled to herself and turned to Draco. He didn't look like he was paying attention to what she was doing.

"Hey, the Slytherins are going to play a show for us." Hermione told him.

"What?" Draco looked confused.

"Watch." She snickered to herself.

A few Slytherins got on the table and kicked food off. People turned and stared. Dumbledore and all the teachers just stared at what they were doing. A few of the Slytherins got on the table and started to do ballet moves.

Everyone burst out laughing, even the teachers. Dumbledore eyed a few students and a little smile curved on the tip of his lips. Draco was staring at them fighting so hard not to laugh.

Mostly the male Slytherins were twirling around. They looked so embarrassed and tried to stop. They all looked at the Gryffindors table but it was kind of hard to do that since they were moving around to much.

"Hey, they are missing something..." Harry grinned and got his wand out.

All of a sudden all of them had bright pink, gold, or red tutu's on them. People laughed so hard they held there stomachs and people almost choked on there food. Someone was supposed to catch someone falling off the table but they didn't.

Dumbledore went up to them and stopped the charm. He made them all half there robes back on. The Slytherins sat down glaring at the other tables trying to make them shut up. Dumbledore gave an serious look at everyone.

"Who did this?" He asked.

Hermione froze there. People started to whisper to each other. A few people eyed each other looking for someone who could have done all that. Hermione slowly rose her left hand.

Draco looked at her and put her hand down. He rose his on. Hermione stared at him and kept mouthing him 'no'. He ignored her look and looked at Dumbledore. 

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. That was a nice charm you did but you just lost 50 points from Slytherin." Dumbledore said.

Draco lowered his head down and slowly nodded. He acted like he was truly sorry even though Hermione could see he really wasn't. She watched Dumbledore walk back to the teachers and sit down.

People starting to talk again of what happened and other things they were talking about before. Slytherins glared at the Gryffindors table. Hermione raised her eyebrow at Draco.

"But why? You lost 50 points!" Hermione said.

"Yes... but..." Draco put up his head smirking, "you know. Slytherins will get that House Cup."

She shook her head and ate a few more things before going to class. Hermione was kind of glad to do work without feeling something is wrong or anything. Since it was one of her best classes that she liked, she really enjoyed this.

Hermione wondered when the program was going to be over. It's close to end of the year and everything would be back to normal, right? Draco's name calling at her and the glares. The rumors about her.

Everything would be the same. It would, wouldn't it? Just this program wouldn't change someone could it? Hermione told herself that she will have to see herself the next year. He probably won't change.

He's a Malfoy. They don't act helpful or nice for Gryffindors, especially Mudbloods. "Draco..." Hermione thought to herself and sighed.

She went to the chambers and found herself alone. She finished her homework and read a few books in the Library again. Draco came in a few minutes later and laid on his bed trying to finish his homework.

Draco groaned loudly not getting how to explain this charm and how it works. Hermione came walking out of the Library finding him constantly groaning. She walked up to him.

"What are you groaning about?" She sighed.

"This stupid charm." Draco mumbled pointing a part to the page.

"Oh that's easy. It makes things appear and disappear where you want it to. Sometimes lost and then re-found. My favorite charm to use." Hermione smiled.

"It's just that? That's easy..." He murmured, "Why is it your favorite?"

"I can hide my personal stuff without people finding them." Hermione said.

"You mean you have personal stuff laying about here?" Draco grinned and stood up.

"No, no, no. Nothing. Don't look there!" Hermione tried to stop him. "You need to do your homework!"

She got her wand out and a big box came into her arms. She ran with it into the Library and re-hide it again. Draco laughed to himself and went back to his work. 


	12. End

** Mean and Nice? **

This is a HG/DM fanfic so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. Yes, it's that simple! Yay. Heh.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing here maybe a few made up things.

**A/N:** School and all these problems are getting worse and worse. It's hard to keep writing to this. Sometimes I don't even have time to even write a word on here. Please review. I'm really trying to hurry with this. 35 REVIEWS that's so cool ^-^ please give me ideas. I'm running out. My email got messed up, my storage got full with so much junkmail that I had to renew my email so anyone who sent me an email then it's gone u_u Next chapter is almost done...

**Reviews— **

**thanks reviewers: **NumberOneNightOwl, Red and Gold, shelleekitten, babmidnight, Bombshell, Just-like-Hermione89, & Ellie 33 

YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING!

**_ N_ow we begin... **

About 2 days pasted by. An announcement was going to happen at Dinner. Hermione couldn't wait. Draco didn't really care it was probably going to be about the program and he hoped for it to be ending soon. 

"What do you think it's about?" Draco asked. 

"I'm not sure..." Hermione answered. 

"It's probably about the program." He said. 

"About it ending, of course..." Hermione sighed. 

"I can't wait to be in my own dormitory..." Draco said, "I'm going to miss that strawberry scent." 

"Strawberry scent? You sniffed me?" She turned to him keeping a straight face. 

"Not exactly." He told her. 

"Liar." She laughed. 

"I'm not!" He glared. 

"I have strawberry shampoo and perfume, don't tell me you didn't sniff me!" She smiled. 

"It's strong then." Draco made up an excuse. 

"No it's not, I haven't used that strawberry shampoo for weeks and the perfume, well I put a charm on it to make it not so strong so you did sniff me." She grinned to herself and laughed. 

"You make sniffing as a bad thing." He mumbled. 

"So you admit it?" Hermione smirked. 

"Nope." He answered. 

"We need to go!" Hermione said and walked out of the chambers sensing Draco right behind her. 

When they got into the Great Hall a lot of people were sitting down and some other people were trying to get to there tables. Dumbledore stood up when Hermione and Draco sat down. They sat down in there own house tables this time. 

"Okay. Today is when the program stops." Dumbledore started and heard the whole room sigh in relief. 

Hermione glanced at Draco and tried to get her moments with him away. "He's not what he seems..." Hermione thought. She turned to Dumbledore and tried to get her thoughts out of her head so she could listen. 

"You will all go to your own house's Common Room and sleep in your bed. Your things are being transferred to your dormitory right now." 

A few cheers were let out. Hermione wanted to sleep in her own room and talk to her friends but she liked being with Draco. A weird thought but yes she did. She sighed to herself and fake smiled at her friends. 

"Isn't that so cool, 'Mione?" Harry grinned. 

"I guess so." She fake grinned. 

"Now we can catch up with stuff." Ron said. 

Hermione just smiled. She got tried of faking face expressions. People stared at her. She attracted attention she didn't want. She looked up and saw Draco look at her. 

Some people were glaring at Draco but soon got along with him again like before. "She's not what she seems." He thought. He sighed to himself. He looked around and saw Hermione give him a look.

"Hey, 'Mione. You don't look so well, you should go to bed." Ron told her. 

She frowned quickly and got up. She didn't say anything and just waved her hand up once. Hermione went to the Gryffindors Common Room and went into her dormitory. Her roommates were in there reading or something. Hermione smiled at them and sat on her bed. 

"Aren't you glad your away from that git, Hermione?" Vicky turned to Hermione. 

"Yeah..." Hermione put on an annoyed face. 

"I seen you with him. You looked like you liked him." Vicky said. 

"I did?" Hermione stared at her. 

"Of course, a few other people noticed too. Do you like him or something?" Vicky asked. 

"Er... No." Hermione answered. 

"You would look like a cute couple, you know." She said. 

"No we wouldn't." Hermione told her. 

"Yes you would." Denise, another roommate, butted in. 

Hermione grinned shaking her head. "Nooo we wouldn't. Not like he would like Mudbloods anyway." 

"Yeah he's just one of those people who follow someone." Denise said. 

"I don't think so. He seems like someone who wants to be there own person. He doesn't really act like his father. He's... different." Hermione said. 

"Are you sure you don't like him?" Vicky asked. 

Hermione yawned, "I'm sure." 

"Go to bed." Denise grinned throwing her pillow at her. 

"Another pillow for me, thanks." Hermione laughed. 

"Hey!" Denise said. 

Hermione soon went to bed after that. Her roommates had to practically drag her out of her bed to get to her classes and everything. She was about to go to the common room but her friends pulled her for her to come to breakfast with them. She got held back behind because of the crowd of people. 

They got to Gryffindors table before Hermione did and she bumped into someone. Even though there was a crowd of people you could always tell when someone fell down. She kneeled down and pulled the person up. 

She stood in front of Draco. He glared at her and pushed her to the side. "I don't need any Mudbloods help." 

Draco saw her face fall. He regretted saying that. She didn't do anything but look at him. Hermione shook her head slightly frowning and speed walked to her house's table. She sat with Vicky and Denise. 

"Hey, 'Mione, what's wrong?" Denise noticed her face expression. 

"Bumped into Malfoy. He called me a Mudblood." Hermione sighed sadly. 

"Of course he would. Malfoy's don't change." Vicky said. 

"He's not even worth your time, so just walk away before he says anything." Denise sipped on her drink. 

"I guess so..." Hermione only said. 

"Want to go with us to Hogsmeade?" Vicky asked Hermione. 

"Huh? Oh, this weekend? Oh sure." She answered and glanced at Draco who stared at her. 

Her eyes widen a bit and turned her head slowly away from his view. She chewed and picked at a few things. A few people started to walk out of the Great Hall. Draco got up and so did Hermione with her friends. 

Draco bumped into Hermione who just glared at her. She glared back finally and walked away with her friends. She felt like everything that happened before was just one of those not real dreams. 

"Hermione, you look a bit pale..." Vicky pointed out. 

"Must have been something I ate." She answered. 

"Must have been." Vicky eyed her and went to the common room. 

"Did you know there's a Quidditch game tomorrow?" Denise asked them both

"No." They both answered. 

"Why didn't Dumbledore tell us?" Hermione asked. 

"He did before we all left." Denise sat in an armchair. 

"Did you hear his talk about it snowing soon? That's why it's so cold." Hermione rubbed her arms as she sat in another chair like Vicky. 

"Yes..." Denise answered. 

"We have been in the program for like 3 months. Like 3 and a half. It seemed longer." Vicky thought out loud. 

"Yeah it really did." Hermione sighed. 

"We should get some new robes when we are in Hogsmeade." Denise said. 

"Yeah. It would be hell if we didn't get new robes." Vicky told them. 

"We should go to bed now. I'm tired." Hermione yawned a little. 

"Anyone up for the Quidditch game tomorrow?" Denise said as they all walked to the girl dormitories. 

"I'm in." Vicky said. 

"I guess me too." Hermione got on her bed. 

"Goodnight." Denise mumbled first. 

"Goodnight!" Vicky said getting in her bed. 

Hermione was already in her bed fast asleep. It started to get colder and colder every hour of the night. 


	13. Jealous

** Mean and Nice? **

This is a HG/DM fanfic so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. Yes, it's that simple! Yay. Heh.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing here maybe a few made up things.

**A/N:** Another chapter is up. Please review.

**Reviews— **

**thanks reviewers: **33 

YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING!

**_ N_ow we begin... **

"Denise! Vicky! Wake up! Quidditch game starts in two hours!" Hermione groaned as she couldn't get her friends to wake up. 

"Why wake us up 2 hours early?" Vicky murmured.

"We can have enough time to get ready for Quidditch and we can actually have breakfast!" She said and nudged Denise awake. 

"I need a warm shower." Denise said yawning a little bit and going in the bathroom. 

Everyone was reading in half an hour and they went down into the Common Room. Ron and Harry went with Hermione and her friends. They both seemed to have gotten prepared better then the girls because they already had nice new robes on. 

"Don't mind me asking, but how did you afford those?" Vicky pointed to the boys robe. 

"George and Fred with there shop. They give me half of the money they get..." Ron answered. 

"Oh, hey Ron, can you share?" She grinned in his face. 

"Why?" He stared at her and smirked a little. 

"BECAUSE... it's going to snow soon and I don't have much money to even afford one original ink bottle!" Vicky nudged him. 

"Fine. Denise, want some?" Ron turned to her. 

"Yes, that would be great. Thanks." Denise smiled. 

"What about you 'Mione?" Ron said. 

"Nah, it's okay. I could live without new robes." Hermione said when they got out of the Common Room. 

"It's going to be really cold, Hermione." Harry warned her. 

"I know." She sighed not really caring. "I'll get more money to afford a robe or two." 

"If you say so..." Ron told her. 

"Finally we are early to breakfast." Vicky said as they got into the Great Hall and sat at there table. 

Not much people were there but a lot of people were already walking in. Vicky shoved about 3 or 4 warm biscuits when Harry and Ron were chewing on some cookies or toast. Denise was getting carrots and a few other stuff. 

Hermione took a bite from her toast and she talked to Harry and Ron while she could before they had to leave for Quidditch. Vicky talked to Ron a bit more and Hermione amused she liked him or something. 

"What do you think of Ron?" Vicky asked Hermione when they both left. 

"A nice guy." She answered. 

"Really? Only?" Vicky looked at her. 

"Yes, why? Do you like him?" Hermione grinned. 

"No, what? Do I seem like it? That obvious?" She looked nervous. 

"Obvious." Denise giggled at her friend. 

"Oh god, do you think he noticed?" Vicky asked them. 

"He wouldn't notice that stuff. I hear he has been talking about you." Hermione winked at her. 

Denise giggled even more as Vicky's face turned to a bright pink. They soon left the Great Hall and they went to the Quidditch field. The 3 of them sat together staring at Harry and Ron. It was Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindors. Hermione saw Draco on the far side watching the game. 

Draco leaned against a wall near the Gryffindors stands. He saw Hermione look at him in the corner of his eye. Hurt was in her eyes and it made him sting to the bone. She slowly turned to the side and gazed at the field. 

"Hermione why do you always look like something died?" Denise asked. 

"What?" Hermione turned to Denise raising her eyebrow at her confused. 

"You always look so sad and tearful... I was wondering why..." Denise half smiled at her. 

"I don't..." Hermione told her. 

"Yeah you do, 'Mione! We will find out sooner or later." Vicky had say. 

"Whatever." Hermione said under her breathe. 

A lot of people cheered and clapped. "Hermione! Did you see that! Harry got the snitch!" Denise grinned standing up clapping. 

"No, you both distracted me." She huffed and walked away. 

She had a feeling someone was following her and constantly turned around a few times to see if anyone was behind her. People were still in the Quidditch field still. She sighed to herself and felt something grab her hand. 

Hermione turned around quickly and stared at a brown haired boy who was in Slytherin. 

"Let go of me." She told him. 

"Sowwy. I trwied cwalling you bwut you didnw't notice me." He talked funny. "I gwot in a fwight with swomeone and they pwunched me, they made my tooth gwet a bit loose. It hwurts rweally bad. Pwease, cwan you fix that?" 

"Weren't you one of those Slytherins playing Quidditch with Draco and I? Your the one who made me almost smash my head.." She said. 

"I'm sowwyyy..." He groaned holding his mouth. 

"How do I know if you really mean it?" Hermione looked at him. 

"Pwease..." He groaned more. 

"Okay." Hermione said pulling out her wand. 

She put a little healing charm. His tooth was bloody a little bit and it wasn't as loose as before. It was sore and his mouth would be okay later. She walked with him back to Hogwarts and had a conversation. 

"—Yeah I have always been interested in books. Anyway, I'm Richard. Richard Swel" He smiled. 

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced herself. 

"See you later." He said and waved a little as he went around the corner. 

Hermione grinned to herself and found some Slytherins were really nice. She started to walk around a corner to get to the common room. She wondered why her friends were. 

"What was that?!" someone said from behind. 

Hermione got startled and saw her friends behind her. "What?" 

"Hello, Hermione." Vicky started. 

"We saw you with that mean Slytherin guy. You were talking to him? You helped him?" Denise stared at her. 

"Yes, so?" Hermione told them and went into the common room with them. 

"Don't you think that Malfoy might get jealous?" Denise said. 

"Excuse me?" Hermione choked out. 

"Don't you think that Malfoy might get jealous?" She repeated. 

"I heard what you said the first time but who cares about him?" Hermione said. 

"You care about him. I can see it in yours eyes." Denise sat on the couch staring at her friend. 

"No, I don't. You can't see anything like that in my eyes only coldness and hatred for him." Hermione sat in a chair across from her. 

"That's just what you think." Vicky sat down too. 

"Well who cares? I don't like him. He's not my boyfriend or anything so it's certainly not my problem is it?" Hermione said and went to her dormitory. 

~~~~~ 

"You did what!!?" Draco glared at Richard. 

"So...?" Richard mumbled looking annoyed. 

"How could you talk to a Mudblood?" Draco stared. 

"Well I went up to her and asked her for help..." Richard started. 

"Slytherins don't ask Gryffindors or Mudbloods for help!" Draco interrupted. 

"We started to talk after that.... so?" Richard went on. 

"She's a Mudblood!" Draco sat down in a chair crossing his arms. 

"Who cares about your blood type anyway?" Richard glared at him. 

"Slytherins do!" He yelled. 

"Well I'm a Slytherin who doesn't." Richard turned to the side ignoring Draco's look. 

Draco just walked away and went to the Great Hall for dinner. He glanced at the Gryffindors table and saw Hermione talking happily to her friends. She smiled at them and turned to the side then saw Draco. She frowned and turned the other side. 

He glared at her and mumbled about how she was a Mudblood. Next day should be better. He was going to go to Hogsmeade after all. He could be away from her. Just have to go through a few more hours. 

"Draco, what's on your mind?" Pansy grinned at him.

"Nothing... If something was then why would I tell you?" Draco glared.

"You love me don't you?" Pansy frowned.

He just rolled his eyes and pushed her aside. "I never did."

"Your father wrote me a letter saying I should date you and everything." She batted her eyelashes.

"Your point is...?" Draco looked annoyed.

"Your my boyfriend!" Pansy sneered.

"Yeah right. Like I would date a girl like you." Draco hissed.

"You know you love me." Pansy put her arms around his neck.

"I sure know I don't!" Draco got up and walked away.

A/N: ^_____^ I got a new SN:

gloomy cwis 


	14. Hogsmeade

** Mean and Nice? **

This is a HG/DM fanfic so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. Yes, it's that simple! Yay. Heh.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing here maybe a few made up things.

**A/N:** PLEASE give me ideas. Didn't it take me a week to get up two chapters? I had to really think hard . and I almost felt like giving up on this. Reviews are close to 40, 38 reviews (at the moment) and that's highest I ever got. Please tell your friends about my fan fiction :D

**Reviews— **

**thanks reviewers: **babmidnight**, **NumberOneNightOwl, Ellie 

3333333333333 

YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING!

**_ N_ow we begin... **

Draco went on the train thinking Hermione wasn't going to Hogsmeade. "This is going to be an okay day." He thought to himself as he sat down in a compartment. He looked through the hall and saw Hermione stand there waiting to get in a compartment. He grunted to himself loudly. She turned to there and saw him. 

She shuddered in disgust and made her way through the crowd pulling her friends with her. Draco was thinking of going to get off the train but it already took off. He groaned and made people who were trying to get compartments stare at him weird. 

Draco turned around and stared out the window. It was already starting to snow now. "Good I'm wearing one of my new robes..." He thought to himself. 

Someone interrupted his thoughts and tabbed him on the shoulder. "Hello?" 

"What?" He almost growled at the person. 

"Whoa—whoa! Sorry! I was just asking if I can sit here but I guess that means a no!" said the person. 

Draco looked at the person, it was a girl. A blonde haired girl, who was tall and looked like his age. He scanned her body and made her blush irately. She suddenly threw something in his face and he choked. 

She gazed at the gorgeous guy in front of her and started to take a few steps back. Draco thought for a moment, "This beautiful girl is leaving me? What the hell!? Stop her Draco!" 

"Hey, hey! Don't leave. Stay." He looked at her. 

"If you say so." The girl grinned and sat next to him. 

"I'm Draco... Malfoy." Draco said astounded. 

"I'm Chloe Little." She smiled seductive at him. 

"Well, you fine lady... You are not so little." He smirked. 

"I'm little with the guys though, people don't notice me and they call me an hideous prat." She made a heartbreaking face. 

"I notice you. Your the most _beautiful_ thing in the world." Draco didn't blink for a while and twitched at what he said. 

"Oh, thanks Draco. Your the most handsome thing that ever entered in my life." Chloe batted her eyelashes at him. 

Draco looked like he wasn't really there in the mind and he was grinning like he was having a sex fantasy daydream or something. Chloe leaned against him and smirked to herself. She thought, "That dust really works. Now I have the hot guy in my palm." 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" She asked cheery at him. 

"I don't know. I will think about it." He told her. 

Chloe frowned and thought, "That wasn't what he was supposed to say!" 

"Don't you like me?" She put a pout-y face on. 

"I do but..." He searched for the exact right words, "I barely even know you?" 

"But." Chloe started to have tears in her eyes. 

"Don't cry... I didn't." Draco seemed a bit shocked. 

"I thought.." Chloe had a few teardrops slide down her cheeks. Indeed she was a good actor. 

"I didn't. I don't know. Eh.." Draco was so confused what to do. 

He sat there with a crying girl next to him that he barely knew. Too many thoughts went into his head and whatever he tried to say something it didn't make sense. He was too confused. He started to get up and almost walked out. 

Chloe was behind him and pulled him around. She threw more dust in his face and he looked dreamy at her. She giggled to herself and thought, "This is so good." 

"Of course I would be your boyfriend." Draco put an arm around her body and pulled her close. 

"Great." Chloe said. 

The train stopped and Chloe pulled Draco out of it. Chloe walked with him around Hogsmeade with her arm around him and often kissing him to make people stare. 

"I love you so much." Chloe said peaking his cheek. 

He grinned at her and kissed her on the lips. 

~~~~ 

Hermione's friends got off the train first and saw them together kissing. They frowned in disgust. Chloe, the snootiest girl in Hogwarts known as a 'loser' in some houses was with a handsome Slytherin. Hermione walked out and stared at her friends. 

She rubbed her arms and saw some snow on the ground. Snow stopped falling for a second and started to fall again. She hugged herself shivering a little bit. Her nose was getting red and she started to get goose bumps. 

"What's up?" Hermione asked them wondering what they saw. 

"Oh nothing." They both said quickly and pulled her away. 

"Why are you like this?" Hermione stared at them as they pulled her to a robe shop. 

"What?" Denise looked confused. 

"Nevermind." She just shook her head ignoring her friends earlier acts. 

"Hey! Hey!" yelled someone from behind. 

All three turned around to see Ron there. Vicky smiled at him as he drew closer and closer to them all. He had his hand in his pocket. He stared at them all especially Vicky who was pink-faced. 

"What's wrong with you?" He asked Vicky. 

Her blush deepened and said, "Nothing." 

Her friends laughed at that and a confused Ron stood there. "Anyway... Here's the money you need." 

He handed Vicky it and she looked like she was going to melt right there for touching Ron's hand. Ron grinned at her and turned to the other girls. He gave Denise some money and stared at Hermione. 

"Can I talk to you in private Hermione?" Ron asked her. 

Hermione nodded slowly and went with him somewhere. When they left to talk on the other side where the train was. Vicky and Denise started to talk about Hermione and someone else. 

"Maybe we should get her away from Malfoy. I think she likes him." Vicky said. 

"We both can see it in her eyes. He's trying to get her jealous or something. That messed up git." Denise glared at the ground. 

"He was actually nicer and looked like he was having fun with Hermione in the program. You saw them together like other people. They looked like a couple." Vicky sighed. 

"That's confusing though. Now, the program is over and they like... hate each other." Denise sighed with her. 

"They are probably too stupid to see that they like each other." Vicky sat down on a bench and glanced over at Ron. 

"Malfoy seems to have a girlfriend though, why would he like someone else and not try to get with Hermione?" Denise sat next to her. 

"I don't know. But jealously will make everything so worse." Vicky hummed to herself. 

"What if Hermione doesn't really like Malfoy and we CAN'T see that?" 

"She does, you seen her that way he looks at her.." 

"Whenever a topic about him comes up the look on her face or how her voice is so shaky." 

"I wonder if Malfoy sees that." 

"He's too stupid to see that, he's one of those guys." 

"We just need to get her away from him. It would really hurt her, don't you think?" 

"Yeah..." 

Ron and Hermione started to walk back to them. Ron looked really embarrassed for some reason. 

~eariler 

"Hermione..." Ron's voice was trembling. "Will you do a favor?" 

"I think... What is it?" Hermione stared at him wondering what. 

"I... I really like Vicky." Ron blushed. 

"Really?" She brighten up. 

"Yes... but can you help me to ask her out?" He blushed even more. 

"I think I can." Hermione smiled at him. 

"What if she doesn't like me?" Ron frowned. 

"I'm sure she will." Hermione told him. 

"How do you know?" Ron looked at his feet. "She probably thinks I'm a stupid—" 

"I just have a feeling okay? I'm really sure though." 

"A feeling might mean nothing though..."

"Well yes that's true but I'm your best friend. I know."

"I hope you know or I'm going to—" 

"Best friends don't hurt each other."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Can't I even finish my own sentences?" 

"Nope." Hermione grinned at him. 

"What do I do though?" Ron said, "I don't want to make it obvious."

"So far, you haven't made anything really obvious." She told him. 

"Really? Good." He sighed. 

"After I go with the girls for them to get there new robes, you take her out to get ice cream or something while Denise and I go... umm..." Hermione thought for a moment. 

"Why don't you go ice skating? Doesn't she like that? The ice skating rink is open today." Ron told her. 

"Ooh, that's a great idea. Let's head back." Hermione said walking to her friends. 


	15. Skating

** Mean and Nice? **

This is a HG/DM fanfic so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. Yes, it's that simple! Yay. Heh.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing here maybe a few made up things.

**A/N:** yay 40+ reviews. wow. yep. XD 16th chapter is going to come up kind~a soon. ^-^

**Reviews— **

**thanks reviewers: **babmidnight**, **Red and Gold, Ellie, shelleekitten, Bombshell, Chach-A-Lot 

3333333333333 

YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING!

**_ N_ow we begin... **

"Meet back here in half an hour, okay?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

She slightly nodded.

"Ready to go?" Hermione smiled at them.

"Yeah." Vicky stood up and tried to avoid Ron's eyes.

"Bye Denise! Vicky!" Ron ran and yelled to them.

"What was he talking about?" Denise asked.

"Personal." Hermione grinned.

"Oh come on, tell us." Vicky said.

"No, but you will find out soon I suppose." She walked with them to the robe shop.

Denise saw Draco and Chloe near the robe shop so she had to stall by faking a stomach ache. Vicky soon saw what she meant so she pretended to fall in the snow and received. a hurt ankle. Hermione had to do some healing charms on them which didn't really effect them.

(A/N: I don't think I said what Denise and Vicky look like, did I? Probably not...)

The both of them went away when the three of them went closer to the robe shop. Denise went over to some racks with dark red robes because they really matched her dirty blonde hair and her blue eyes.

Vicky 'had' many colors that would match her and didn't know what to get. She noticed Ron gave her more money then Denise. She could get at least 6 robes or even more if she wanted.

"Hermione, what should I get? Ron gave me more money..."-Hermione smiled at that-"then Denise..." Vicky said biting her lip.

"You should get some of those cerulean ones, here. They really would look good with your short brown hair and your brown eyes, wouldn't you think?" Hermione said and pulled her near a mirror putting the robe over Vicky.

"I don't know." She bit her lip more.

"Get some." Hermione told her. 

"I guess... I will." Vicky looked at herself in the mirror again. 

"You should probably get maybe a emerald one." She told her. 

"Hmmm. Okay." Vicky said pulling one out of the rack.

"Hermione, can you help me?" Denise called from the other side of the room. 

"Sure." She said walking up to her. 

"Are these okay?" Denise pulled out a dark red robe, a scarlet looking one, and a ruby like one. 

"Yep." Hermione answered. 

"Great." She said going off to buy one. 

Hermione stood behind them as they went to pay for there new robes. Vicky offered to buy Hermione some robes but she kept refusing and telling her it's her money. Vicky just shrugged at her and walked out. 

Vicky saw Draco and Chloe behind them all. She didn't know what to do. Denise didn't know they were there. 

"Hermione, what time is it?" Vicky asked her. 

"Umm.. Oh we need to go back near the train!" Hermione said then started to run back. 

Ron was sitting at one of the benches. Hermione eyed him as Vicky and Denise came over there. Ron stood up and smiled. 

"I want to go ice-skating. Anyone else want to?" Hermione asked them. 

"I do!" Denise grinned. 

"I don't." Ron and Vicky mumbled looking away. 

"Maybe you both could go get ice cream? How's that sound?" Hermione smiled at Ron. 

Ron smiled and looked at Vicky who was almost close to blushing. She nodded slowly and walked away with Ron. 

"Perfect." Hermione mumbled grinning. 

"You have something to do with that, didn't you?" Denise said. 

"Maybe." Hermione laughed. 

"Let's go, ice skating. You said so!" Denise pulled Hermione to the rink. 

Denise rented some ice skates for the both of them and put them on. Hermione went out on the ice and almost lost her balance. Denise giggled at her and twirled around on the ice. 

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked, gliding slowly. 

"You move your legs like this." Denise showed her how and did it. 

"Oh." Hermione replied. 

"You try it." Denise twirled around and around. 

"Uh... no." She answered. 

"So what do you plan to do when we get back to Hogwarts?" Denise asked her. 

"I'm not sure. Probably go to dinner and sleep." Hermione followed right behind her. 

"I'm thinking of playing a little Quidditch with some other people." Denise said. 

Hermione stopped and remembered the time when she was with Draco 'playing' Quidditch. She didn't really want to go at first.

_"We are going to play Quidditch with my friends." Draco raised his eyebrows at her and smirked as he got up. _

_She opened her mouth to say something but it was no use. He was going to drag her a long whether she wanted to go or not. He was really like that. She sighed and saw him getting his broom. "This is going to be a long day." Hermione thought standing up and saw him reaching for something else. _

_"I brought your broom too. So you know, won't feel left out." Draco said with no expression. _

_"That's so nice of you... Even though I don't enjoy playing it much, at all..." Hermione mumbled the last sentence and took her broom from him. _

She sighed to herself and skated after her friend. Her friend bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

"I'm SO sorry." Denise looked up and saw a sandy-haired boy.

"No, no. It was me." He said reaching for her hand and helping her up.

"Do I know you?" Denise looked strange at him.

"I'm in Gryffindor, aren't you?" He skated around with her.

"Yes but I never really seen you before?" She said.

"I'm the boy who mostly gets there things blown up in there face?"

"Really? Never noticed. I'm Denise..." She told him.

"I'm Seamus Finnegan." He smiled at her.

"Your name is a bit familiar." Denise smiled back.

Hermione was a skating slowly behind them and it felt like forever until Seamus had to leave. Denise slowed down waiting for Hermione to catch up. They skated around a lot of times.

"So... Seamus... you like him?" Hermione smirked looking at Denise.

"Uh... No... I just met him! He's really nice though.." Denise said.

"Let's go get a drink and come back out to skate." Hermione told her.

Denise went and got them both something to drink. Hermione had some trouble taking her skates off. Hermione joined Denise after a few minutes and sat down in one of those roll-y kind of chairs.

"So.. I'm wondering about the thing earlier. Did you plan this? Denise eyed her friend.

"Umm.. Well yes... I found out—" Hermione got cut off.

"What?!" Denise looked so eager to know the rest, "that— Ron likes her?"

"Can I continue?" Hermione grinned.

"Okay." Denise slouched down.

"Ron does like her. Ron told me about the skating rink and I knew you liked skating so I thought of taking you here, since Vicky doesn't like it and so she would be having most of her day with Ron." Hermione sipped on her drink.

"What if I didn't want to even go?" Denise grinned.

"I don't know, we didn't really think about that then." She said.

"Couple skating!" an announcer yelled.

"Ooh! Let's go!" Denise smiled and pulled Hermione out.

They got there skates on again and Denise pulled Hermione around. Hermione couldn't stop well like Denise can so it was kind of scary.

"Not so fast!" Hermione shrieked and fell right into someone.

Denise's eyes looked like they could pop out and she gasped. 


	16. Ice Cream

** Mean and Nice? **

This is a HG/DM fanfic so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. Yes, it's that simple! Yay. Heh. 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing here maybe a few made up things. 

**A/N:** another chapter might be up tonight. might.... 

**BTW!---------- **IF THERE'S SPACES THAT ARE SO LARGE IN BETWEEN EACH SENTENCE. 

SORRY!!!!!! I TRIED TO FIX IT BUT IT DOESN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP! 

**Reviews— **

**thanks reviewers:** 3333333333333 

YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING!

**_ N_ow we begin... **

Hermione sat on the icy cold rink and her body stinged for a moment. The person she bumped into was still on the ground, just laying there trying waiting for Hermione to get off.

"Oh my god. This isn't good!" Denise mumbled to herself.

"Get off my man!" yelled a girl.

Hermione turned around and saw Chloe, not bothering to look at who she bumped into.

"Oh, it's you Granger." Chloe sneered. "You know you should really wait until my boyfriend brakes up with me to touch him."

"What?" Hermione looked down and saw Draco rubbing his knees.

"But he will never brake up with me because he loves me!" Chloe laughed into her face. "Don't you?"  


Draco stood up brushing ice off his pants. "Yes I do."

Chloe started to kiss him in front of the two girls. Hermione stood there blankly. Angrily and only a bit of jealously went through her. Denise knew she was in tense. She held onto Hermione's arm.

Hermione was slightly trembling. "Eh."  


"Vicky and I knew... We tried to get you away from these two..." Denise whispered in Hermione's ears.

"You knew about them and you didn't tell me!?" Hermione glared.

"I didn't want you to get hurt or mad." Denise said softly.

"I— Just forget it." She mumbled.

"If you really want to know... Draco got into a dare to be considered a bit 'nice' to you in that program... So don't think something that's not right." Chloe smirked.

"You know what, Chloe— Forget it." Hermione calmed herself down and mumbled, "Can't believe you, Draco."

Draco blinked and stared at her. He read her face and it was mixed feelings. Hurt, confused, and a bit of angry. Draco stared around him and saw where he was. He noticed this girl was holding onto him.

Hermione shook her head slightly and skated out of the rink. She ran to a far side in Hogsmeades. She sat in a bench and gazed at the walking people that pasted by her a few times.

It started to snow heavy and it started to get colder then before. She put her head down and pulled her small robe tighter around her. "What is with him?" She thought to herself. "Trying to get me mad or something? Jealous? Was it really a dare?"

~~~

Vicky touched her neck and felt nervous being around Ron. Ron felt the same but was a bit worse then her. He was thinking of what to do and everything like that. Vicky just hoped she wouldn't blurt something out she didn't want him to hear.

When they arrived close to the ice cream shop. Vicky walked closer to Ron, which made her really tense, but it was getting colder and colder every second. She saw him blushing slightly or maybe it was her imagination.

Ron walked a bit faster to the ice cream shop and opened the door to the ice cream shop. She smiled at him and got the ice cream she wanted. She sat across from him and stared at her ice cream while she was licking it.

"The weather...It's cold, isn't it?" Ron was trying to make an conversation.

"Yes, very. But ice cream makes it better." Vicky licked her lips.

"Yep. It does." Ron licked his ice cream more.

Vicky didn't know what to say but she wanted to hear his voice again. It seemed nice but if she said something she knew she would either really smile or blush deeply. Wouldn't it be obvious.

"So... you bought robes?" Ron tried to make another conversation again.

"Yes, I'm even wearing one of them. Hermione said cerulean ones match me?" Vicky said.

"It does, really. Especially your amazing eyes..." Ron was close to blushing.

"Thanks." Vicky bit her lip from smiling too much.

Vicky just looked down at her ice cream watching it kind of melt in the cone. She smiled slightly thinking of something else. She hoped Ron didn't know about her liking him or anything like that.

"Something wrong?" He asked her.

His eyes sparkled as she lifted her head up and calmly answered, "No, everything's fine."  


"Good." He grinned at her.

She smiled feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Icky, has a crush." chanted a wanna-be Slytherin girl, who was actually in Ravenclaw.

Vicky looked over and saw Erica, the Slytherin wanna-be. They used to be best friends when they were younger. Ever since Vicky made a disgusting comment about Slytherins before they even started Hogwarts they weren't friends anymore.

She looked up at Ron who was staring at her. She turned away from his face slightly and ignored that Erica was there. Erica kept chanting it over and over. Vicky bit on her lip hoping she would just leave.

"Icky! Icky! Has a crush on a unintelligent GryffinDORK redheaded geek." Erica sneered laughing.

Ron looked at his ice cream frowning.

"Atleast he's not in RavenCRAP." Vicky looked serious and not hurt the least bit.

"He's still a unintelligent redheaded geek." She sneered more.

"What's wrong with being a redhead, Erica? Your natural hair color is red. Unintelligent? That's funny. He gets better marks then you do. He's not a geek, you are."

Erica scowled behind her. "Atleast I'm not a Mudblood." 

Vicky stopped in place. She looked down and away from her ex best friend. Ron didn't know she was a muggle born. 

"Your muggle born?" Ron whispered. 

She nodded. 

"Can I have a talk with you?" Ron grinned at Erica. 

Vicky stared at Ron wondering what he was going to talk about to her. She watched Ron pull Erica by the arm outside of the ice cream shop. She heard a little scream a few seconds later and Ron came back in. 

"What did you do?" Vicky stared. 

"Nothing. Gave her something she deserved." Ron smiled. 

"What?" Vicky wanted to know. 

"You will see." Ron told her. 

Erica came in a few minutes later with a bloody nose and a black eye. Vicky gasped at the sight and laughed at her. Ron laughed with Vicky. 

"What's with her and that crush thing? Where did she come up with that?" Ron said eager. 

"I have no clue." Vicky grinned, actually gritting. 

"Oh." Ron said a bit hurt. 

"I wonder what Hermione and Denise are doing. They couldn't have been ice skating for 45 minutes straight. Could have?" Vicky said. 

"Those two, probably." Ron answered. 

"Probably." She only said. 

Vicky reached in her pocket and pulled out some extra money she had. She looked at it and put it on the table. Ron looked up to that. She pushed it over. 

"I had extra..." Vicky said. 

"Yeah... You keep it." Ron told her. 

"Really?" She brighten up. 

"Yes." Ron told her. 

"Thanks." She grinned to herself and picking them up. 


	17. Problems

** Mean and Nice? **

This is a HG/DM fanfic so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. Yes, it's that simple! Yay. Heh. 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing here maybe a few made up things. 

**A/N:....**

**Reviews— **

**thanks reviewers: **babmidnight**, **NumberOneNightOwl, Bombshell 

3333333333333 

YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING!

**_ N_ow we begin... **

"Let's go meet up with the others." Vicky said when Ron and her walked out of the ice cream shop.

"Okay." Ron answered following her.

Ron sighed to himself. "I think she was bored the whole time..." He thought.

Vicky stopped in place and saw someone she knew run right past her. Ron bumped right into her.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay. I think... that was... Hermione? She ran pasted us!" Vicky pointed her out from far away.

"I wonder why..." Ron said as he walked over there to Vicky.

"Hey! Ron! Vicky! Seen Hermione come over here!?" Denise huffed behind them.

"Yes, she's over there." Ron said.

"How about we leave her alone. She needs time alone." Denise pulled them near a bridge.

"Why is she over there?" Vicky asked leaning against the bridge next to Ron.

"Draco." Denise replied.

"Oh... That's ruined now." Vicky sighed.

"I don't think I want to know. I know something else is ruined." Ron said the last sentence under his breath.

"What else?" Vicky looked over to him.

"Nothing..." Ron tried to hide his frown. "I'm going to see if Hermione is alright."  


"Don't!" Vicky said but she was too late, he started to run.

Denise and Vicky glared at Ron. Hermione looked rather upset, easy to see from that distance. She yelled at him and glared.

[_"Hermione?" Ron said. _

_"What?" Hermione sighed. _

_"Are you okay? Wanna talk?" Ron asked her. _

_"NO." She only said. _

_"Why, what even happened?" He stood there wondering. _

_"Who even cares? Do I look like I care?" Hermione mumbled angrily. _

_  
"Actually you do. What made you act like this?" _

_"It's none of your business. Which isn't of anyone else's. I just don't care anymore." _

_"Well you really seem like you need to talk to someone..." Ron murmured. _

_"My whole body is getting numb already. I really want to go back to Hogwarts. The train doesn't leave... until... in 2 hours." Hermione thought. _

_"No I don't." She said calmly. _

_"Yes you do......" _

_"Just leave me alone." She yelled._]

She went near the bridge. When she first saw Denise, she ran off somewhere in a corner. Vicky followed her.

"Hermione?" Vicky mumbled.

"Go away." Hermione growled.

"Hermione. Can't we talk about this?" Vicky frowned.

"No, I don't want to. I don't plan to. You knew he was going out with her and neither of you even bothered to tell me—" Hermione started.

"We didn't want to see you hurt.."  


"Well I AM hurt to know that you were hiding something from me." She just walked away.

Vicky went over to Denise and where Ron stood, fuming. Hermione wouldn't talk to either of them for a while and it was mostly Ron's fault for disturbing her. She got really pissed off.

"Ron. I told you NOT to go over there! I guess Erica is right about you. I mean can't you listen to that simple word, 'dont'?" Vicky squinted her eyes furiously.

Ron glared at her and said, "She is MY friend too! It's not like she gave me a warning of 'don't disturb me' until now."

He walked away mad. Vicky sat on the ground waiting for the train to go back to Hogwarts, soon. She sighed to herself and didn't really notice things around her.

Denise was left there to stand confused and all her friends were mad. They seemed all confused and she didn't know what to do. She walked around Hogwarts about two times not really noticing that.

She saw Hermione twirl a string around her fingers while she sat in the grass not facing much of the shops and she didn't see Denise there. She also happened to see Ron on the other side of the bridge.

He ignored that she was there and she didn't really show any sign of knowing he was there or anything. Denise didn't know what to say to her friends. They would probably mouth at her.

Denise made her way through a new part in Hogsmeades, a garden path. She picked out a dead flower and looked at it's old appearance. It was a white a bit wrinkled lily. She pulled at the petals as she walked around the garden.

"You know, your not supposed to pick the flowers." Someone put there hand on her shoulder and told her. 

She turned around and saw Seamus there smiling at her. He changed his expression when he saw her frowning. 

"I know... but this one is dead. Like how my other friends are acting like." Denise sighed. 

"Your friends are acting dead?" Seamus looked confused.

"I mean... they aren't listening to me. Either some don't want to be talked to. It's just hard for me to see them apart over one little part to make everyone happy. It burns right into our faces. Hermione, for once, she doesn't want to get disturbed as it is. She's already hurt as my friends can see it. Ron, he's a bit angry at what Vicky said. Vicky she's just too confused." Denise sat on the ground and said that. 

"I know what you mean now. Want me to talk to Ron?" Seamus asked. 

"I don't know... He would probably walk away... It would be nice... I just don't really know." Denise told him. 

"It doesn't hurt to try, does it? You try to talk to Hermione." Seamus pulled her up and walked over to the middle where all of them are far apart. 

"I guess it doesn't... I suppose I'll try." Denise said.

"Good luck." He smiled at her as he walked over to Ron. 

"Hey Ron!" He told him. 

"Hi..." Ron mumbled. 

"What's the matter with you all?" Seamus asked. 

"Nothing." He only said. 

"There has to be, though. Denise is walking around not knowing what to do because the three of you are in some fight." Seamus said. 

"It's nothing." Ron told him. 

"Who got on you?" Seamus asked, "Vicky?"

"Yeah so...?"

"What did she do?"

"

_Icky! Icky! Has a crush on a unintelligent GryffinDORK redheaded geek. Erica sneered laughing. _

_......I guess Erica is right about you......._

" 

"Vicky was probably angry and not thinking then... I need to go and check on Denise." Seamus said and walked over there.

Denise was actually sitting in a bench. "Hermione wasn't there when I looked. I couldn't find her..."


	18. Problems 2

** Mean and Nice? **

This is a HG/DM fanfic so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. Yes, it's that simple! Yay. Heh. 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing here maybe a few made up things. 

**A/N:**...... 

**Reviews— **

**thanks reviewers: **Red and Gold, Ellie 

3333333333333 

YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING!

**_ N_ow we begin... **

Draco couldn't believe what happened. He put a leg binding charm on that girl who was holding on to him and left the ice-skating rink. He couldn't remember what happened. Why was he near Hermione and her little friend?

How did he get to the ice skating rink. He remembered a bit of this girl asking him out and only little things. Draco didn't really think he got off the train. He would have stayed with that girl and ask her questions. 

She could have done something to him. He looked around and saw things happen so fast. Hermione sitting at a bench. People were yelling and they were walking off to other places. 

He saw Hermione sit in the grass looking around. She glanced at her friends and she pulled a piece of thread of her robe. She twirled it around her finger. She looked so careless for a minute. 

Draco knew she was hiding true feelings. He found out there was about a few more hours until a train comes to pick up Hogwarts students. He stood around a little lake and saw Ron there. 

He noticed Ron was staring at Vicky with a confused, hurt kind of look. He switched it to an angry one a few minutes after. "Must have a lot of his mind." Draco thought and wondered what was wrong with them. 

He walked away and went over to Hermione. The grass was covered with a lot of snow already. She shivered a lot and stood up. Her legs looked close to a blue color. He could see her teeth chanting. 

She sat on the snowy area again and her body fell to the side. Draco walked closer and closer. "I wonder if she's unconscious?" Draco thought and bent over to look at her. "She might be..."

Draco took his robe off quickly and wrapped it around her body. He picked her up and borrowed a 5th year's broom. He got on it and got the help of the 5th year to put Hermione on. 

Hermione had her arms around him and in a good position to keep her from dropping. He flew away to Hogwarts trying to get her to Hogwarts to get her to the Hospital Wing. He often pulled her closer to him to keep her warm. 

~~~~ 

Vicky dozed off for an hour and woke up when she heard people running towards the train. Denise was standing over here. She helped Vicky up and walked towards the train. 

"Where's Hermione? Is she still mad at us?" Vicky asked her. 

"I don't know. Haven't seen her for a while. I looked for an hour with Seamus. We couldn't find her. She must have been somewhere else. She might have gotten on the train already." Denise said. 

"I hope she just forgets about that." Vicky said quietly. 

"Me too." Denise said and got into the train. 

"So... Where's Ron?" Vicky asked. 

"He's somewhere. Seamus talked to him. He seems a bit pissed off as what you said." 

"Well I didn't mean it that much." 

"He probably didn't know." 

"I'll try to fix that later." Vicky mumbled as they found an empty compartment. 

"I'm so tired." Denise sighed as she sat down. 

"Then take a nap while you can." Vicky told her. 

"You better wake me up a few minutes before we are at Hogwarts." 

"I will." 

"Good." 

Denise put her head at a good angle so it doesn't hurt when she would get up. She thought of making everything better before she actually went to sleep. People were still passing by trying to get a compartment.

Seamus pasted by a few times looking for a compartment. 

"Seamus." Denise said in her sleep. 

He peeked in. "Did someone say my name?"

"She did." Vicky eyed Denise. 

"Can I come in here? There's no compartments......" Seamus said. 

"Of course. Can you sit next to Denise? I think she might fall off the cushion." Vicky told him. 

"Sure." He said and sat close to Denise. 

~~~~

Draco was sitting in a chair while Madam Pomfrey wrapped a few blankets around Hermione to keep her warm. He leaned over to see if she was awake or not but that didn't happen. 

"Is she going to be fine?" Draco asked Madam Pomfrey. 

"Yes, you did a really good job with keeping her warm. Why don't you get something to eat in the kitchens?" Madam Pomfrey said. 

"Well I am hungry..." Draco said getting up and leaving to go to the kitchens. 

He walked through the halls and got into the kitchen his way. He sat down in a chair and saw a few elves around him glare at him. 

"Hi..." He blankly said, "Can one of you get me 2 muffins?"

"It's Draco Malfoy." whispered an elf. 

"He's so mean." whispered another. 

"Please?" Draco felt close to begging. 

A few elves stared at him and one went into the kitchen. A few seconds later it came back with 2 muffins. The elf smiled at him and handed him the muffins. Draco had an amused look on his face. 

"Why do you have this white powdered stuff on your face, Mr. Malfoy?" asked an elf. 

"I have white powdered stuff on my face?" Draco said confused. 

"Yes.." said the elf and pulled out a small mirror. 

He grabbed it and looked at himself. "I need to go." 

He took his muffins with him as he got out of the kitchens. He went into he Library and took out a few books with powdered stuff. "How did that stuff get on my face?" Draco thought. 

He opened a book and read about powdered/dust charms. He knew he was getting closer and closer. He chewed on his muffin as he read more and more. One page seemed really good. 

Charmed Dusty Powder 

Be careful with this powder. Throw it in someone's face and they will like you. It lasts for a while and they wouldn't remember anything that happened earlier, only a few things that happened between. You have to throw powder in there face once in a while because it won't last long.

The person you threw the powder in will listen and agree with anything you say. It makes me rarely ever speak there mind. Whatever you tell the person to do they will do it or they will do stuff without you telling them to.

It can last for hours, days, and maybe weeks. If they already had something with another person and they said the person's name. It would make the charm not work anymore and it wouldn't ever work on them again.

It's very rare to find in shops and it only works on humans. 

"This must be it. That girl must have gotten to me then. Hermione... might have saw us together. I could have done ANYTHING." Draco thought and sighing. 

He put the books away quietly. He finished his muffins and walked out of the Library. A few students were already returning. He made his way through the crowd to the Hospital Wing. 

He walked in the Hospital Wing and saw that Hermione was awake. She looked cold and confused. Hermione turned to the visitor and turned away quickly. She looked kind of annoyed. 

"Mr. Malfoy, please stay with her. I need to get a few things." Madam Pomfrey said and walked out of the room. 

"Oh great." Hermione mumbled. 

"What? Be glad I actually brought you here." Draco told her. 

"You brought me here, that's a bit hard to believe." Hermione whispered. 

"Why is that?" He said calmly. 

"I thought you were with Chloe, your girlfriend?" She glared. 

"Who? She's not my girlfriend. Never was." Draco said silently. 

Madam Pomfrey walked back in and told Draco, "You may leave. It's getting late."


	19. Couples

** Mean and Nice? **

This is a HG/DM fanfic so if you have a problem with that then don't read this. Yes, it's that simple! Yay. Heh.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Nothing here maybe a few made up things.

**A/N: **Sorry..... I was SO busy. Quizzes and everything. My eye sight was messed up before and now I have glasses, so it's better. :D

**Reviews— **

**thanks reviewers** 3333333333333 

YOU ALL MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING!

**_ N_ow we begin... **

The next day in the morning Ron was avoiding Vicky as much as possible. They all found out Hermione was in the Hospital Wing sleeping or getting checked up. Ron and Vicky wouldn't look at each other. Speak to each other or anything like that. Even though they didn't have classes they were pretty busy.

Or maybe acting like it. Vicky didn't go to Breakfast because she didn't really feel like it. Denise was hanging out with Ron or Seamus half of the day. Vicky was too busy trying to get away from Ron that she was pushing away other things in her life.

Denise tried to talk to her but she kept walking away because a certain somebody was a few steps away or something. She decided Vicky needed a bit time to herself. She didn't really mind though.

Vicky sat in a couch in the Common Room. Dinner would be starting in a few hours. She felt like she was going to be sick for a while. She kept thinking of what to do to get away from his view or something.

She hated the way he looked at her. The close to a glare, blankness, angry expression. It burned her insides and there was no one around to talk about that to.

Someone walked into the Common Room and walked over to Vicky. The person tabbed Vicky's shoulder. She turned around slowly and saw Hermione.

"Hi." Hermione said.

"Hi." Vicky tried to smile, "Is it TOO late to say sorry?" 

"Nope." She told her.

"Good because I'm SO, so sorry..." Vicky looked like she was wincing.

"Are you hurt or something? Your wincing..." Hermione pointed that out.

"Oh, no... Just watery eyes." Vicky sniffed.

"Hmmm.. Right. So what's up?" Hermione said.

"Ron HATES me." Vicky told her.

Hermione sat down next to her. "No he doesn't." 

"Yeah he does. I kind of yelled at him. I said something really stupid and we have been avoiding each other for hours... Maybe a day and a half."

"Try to talk to him. Isn't Dinner starting already!?" Hermione stood up.

"Uh... Yeah. Let's go!" Vicky got up and speed walked towards the Great Hall.

Everyone was in there and the doors were like thrown open. It attracted unwanted attention. Vicky was blushing like mad and sat down next to Hermione. Everyone turned to Dumbledore and listened to what he said.

A few minutes later they got food to eat. Ron wasn't even at Dinner. Vicky sighed and thought maybe another time. Hermione just gave her a sympathy-like look. Hermione asked Harry why Ron wasn't there and he didn't know. After Dinner Hermione took a shower and Vicky changed into a new robe.

Vicky walked out of the girls dormitories and down the staircase. She saw Ron sitting in a chair out there. He looked at her and she saw him tense. He had his arms on the arm of the chair and his body was kind of lifting up.

"Don't go." Vicky told him.

"Why?" He's eyes looked to the right away from her.

"I have something to say to you..." Vicky's throat became dry and lost the words.

"What?" Ron said staring at her feet.

"Oh god this is taking me forever to say.. Ummm...." She mumbled, "I'm sorry?"

"Are you sure?" 

"I apologized to you and your joking around with me!" Vicky glared at him. 

Ron laughed a bit. "I was just wondering though." He half smiled at her.

"Okay. I guess my work here is done..." Vicky said.

"Don't go, uh... Do you like me?" Ron asked her

"Do you like me?" Vicky raised her eyebrows.

"I asked you first." Ron eyed her.

"I asked you second! Why does it even matter?" Vicky said crossing her arms.

"A reason..." Ron sighed.

"What is the reason?"

"I can't really say."

"I need to go to the bathroom. I will be back!" Vicky said and went up to the dormitories.

While she was up there she made a truth potion. How fast she was, she got it done in 10 minutes. She poured the potion into a glass cup and she put some pumpkin juice in her cup.

She walked out and saw Ron sitting there looking bored. "Finally!"

"I got something for you to drink." Vicky tried to hide her smirk.

Ron grabbed Vicky's cup and drank a bit of it. Vicky drank a bit of the cup she had in her hand. Before Vicky could ask him, he asked her.

"Yes." She answered.

She blushed and looked at the cup in her hand. She noticed she had the wrong one and rolled her eyes for not watching what cup Ron reached for.

"That's cool." Ron told her.

"How is it 'cool'? That's embarrassing." Vicky turned around.

"Not really." He stood up grinning.

~~~~~ 

Hermione went to bed after she took her long shower. She woke up and saw the two friends of hers not in bed. She sighed and changed into robes. She walked out of the dormitory and saw her friends with people talking.

"Oh, hi, Hermione!" Vicky saw her first and smiled.

Vicky sat next to Ron and Denise sat on the couch with Seamus. Harry was even there but he was sleeping on another couch. It was 7 in the morning. Seamus held a cup of coffee in his hand and the other was around Denise. Hermione raised her eyebrow at her and she gave Hermione a smile.

"Is there something I should know?" Hermione asked them quietly.

"Maybe but we don't have to tell you." Ron answered.

"Ron. Tell her." Vicky laughed and leaned closer to him.

"Tell me." Hermione said eager.

"Vicky and I are going out." Ron told her. "Seamus... Denise.."

"Oh, oh. We are too." Denise said looking at Seamus who smiled at her.

"That's good. Your couples now." Hermione tried to smile and felt left out of there group.

Hermione sighed silently to herself and kept on with her smile. "Has this started over night?" Hermione thought.

"Christmas is in 2 days, right?" Denise asked.

"I think so." Ron told her.

"It is?" Hermione stared at them. 

"What Hermione? Your not going to give us any presents?" Vicky pouted 

"Well I am.. I kind of forgot and well...." 

"It's okay really! If our friendship still goes on that's a great present already!" Vicky grinned. 

The others agreed with her and brought Hermione into other conversations they started. They lost track of time and before they knew it. It was in the middle of breakfast. Hermione and Harry were the only ones that wanted to go. 

The others stayed and talked about things. Hermione slowly made her way to the Great Hall with Harry. Groups of people were there and other halves didn't seem to be there. She sat down with Harry and ate a few things. 

"Isn't it weird that people are turning to couples already?" Harry spoke up. 

"Yeah it is." Hermione answered.


	20. Christmas

**A/N:** Oh my god. I'm so so sorry. School has taken over my life and I do need time to talk to friends more... well another chapter should be up soon after this. i will try!

Draco looked over at Hermione and saw Harry talking to her. He seemed to lean closer to her. Hermione just half smiled sitting a bit away from him as possible and slowly.

He glared at him and sensed her that she didn't want him near her like that. Harry grinned at her and stared at her while she was eating. Hermione had her eyes looking at him, he didn't notice since, she had her eyes slightly in the corner of her eye seeing just a blur of him but good enough.

A few Slytherins tried to get Draco's attention but all he did was stare at them both. Harry put his head on her shoulder and whispered something to her. Draco got up and walked over there.

"I really think Granger doesn't want you to do that to her, don't you?" Draco glared, gritting looking at Hermione.

"Everyone does need personal space." Hermione said quickly before Harry could say anything.

"I was just leaving anyway." Harry smiled, getting up and glaring at Draco before leaving.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Draco eyed her.

"Why should I?" She sneered at him. "Your back to your mean self."

"That's just what you think." Draco mumbled to himself as he left.

Hermione went to the common room after eating bits of food she grabbed. Why did Draco do that? Hermione thought. She went up to her dormitory and grabbed a book to read out in the common room.

She sat in an armchair and started to read. A few people started to come down from the dormitories and she ignored them. Harry crept behind her and leaned over on the left of Hermione to see what she was reading.

"What are you reading?" Harry leaned closer.

"A book about charms..." Hermione said.

"Oh, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow? Last day to do late Christmas shopping." Harry told her.

"Probably...just not to buy anything."

"What? Your not giving me a present. How mean." Harry joked.

"I can't afford any presents. I'm sorry." She walked up to her dormitory.

"I was just joking." Harry thought.

Hermione sat on her bed thinking she could go home for Christmas to spend that night with her family. Her friends seemed to be somewhere in the common room. She could pack earlier. Really early in the morning she could go on a train. She smiled to herself and really wanted to see them.

She went under her bed and pulled out a suitcase. Hermione put in a few robes in and took a few things that she wanted to bring. She put the suitcase back under her bed when she was finished.

Hermione went to bed and tried to get enough sleep. She heard her friends come in a few minutes later. They were talking softly thinking Hermione was asleep. They were thinking of going to Hogsmeade. She fell asleep after a while.

In the morning she took a shower and changed into better clothes. She picked up her suitcase and walked out of the common room quietly. She went to Dumbledore's office. When she stood in front of the door thinking what the password was Dumbledore came out then.

"Oh, hi Miss. Granger. Why are you up this time?" Dumbledore asked her.

"I was wondering if I could take a train to see my family this Christmas..." Hermione told him.

"Hmm, I guess you can. Stay there for a few days if you want. I'll get a train to pick you up." Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

About half an hour later she got into a train. It was going to take a while until she gets there but it's going to be worth it. Hermione went into an compartment where it was empty. She decided she could just take a nap there until she woke up.

_Back at Hogwarts.... _

Hermione's friends were eating there Breakfast bored and couldn't wait to go to Hogsmeade.

"Where's Hermione?" Vicky spoke up.

"What? Oh, I don't know." Denise answered.

"I happened since her since last night." Harry said.

"Same." Ron said.

"Maybe she's in the shower?" Seamus said.

"No, she couldn't." Denise told him.

"She will probably show up later." Harry said, "She did say she was going to Hogsmeade? Probably..."

When the time came all of them went on the train to Hogsmeade. They all didn't see Hermione get on and they thought she already got on. Vicky and Ron looked for Hermione on the train but couldn't find her.

Vicky sat with Ron and the others and hoped Hermione was there. A few minutes later they got off the train and watched every single person come out of the train and there was no sign of Hermione.

They decided she must have ran off quickly before they could see her. Denise and Vicky went around some stores to see if they could find her there. Especially the book stores. After an hour they just gave up and had a feeling she didn't come.

The girls went shopping together while the boys did. Everyone soon separated and bought things. The boys were in a store with jewelry things. They thought they could impress the girls with buying things for them.

"Hermione probably doesn't feel well, don't you think so? She's probably in the common room or at the Hospital Wing." Harry said looking at a gold necklace.

"Probably. Do you think Denise will like this purple bracelet and ring?" Seamus asked everyone.

"Purple? No diamonds? No gold/sliver?" Ron said.

"I guess so?" Seamus shrugged.

"What are you going to get for Vicky, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure..."

"Better get her something quick because we are leaving to meet up with the girls to give them there presents soon." Harry told him.

"Who are you giving that gold necklace to Harry?" Seamus looked at him.

"Hermione. She does deserve something, doesn't she?" Harry stared at what he bought in his hands.

  
"I guess so." Seamus smiled.

"Let's go." Ron half smiled leaving the store.

They all went over to the bridge where they were supposed to meet the girls. The girls were already there talking and laughing holding bags in there hands. The guys smiled at them.

"Finally!" Vicky smiled.

"We were here for a long time. Your like girls shopping!" Denise laughed.

"I got you this Denise." Seamus handed her a box.

Denise grinned to herself and opened it. Her eyes lit and pulled out her purple jewelry. She stared at them and grinned even more.

"Something wrong?" Seamus asked her.

"Nope." Denise said smiling, "I love these. They are even purple!"

"What's my present?" Seamus winked at her.

Denise kissed him and pointed behind him.

"Oh, Ron. I got you something! Umm.. It's right over on that bench!" Vicky grinned.

Vicky watched Ron walk over to the bench she pointed and saw a new broom. His eyes widen and stared at it more. Vicky walked over and smiled to herself.

  
"You like?" Vicky said.

"I sure do but I don't think I deserve this..." Ron's eyes left the broom to the ground.

"Of course you do!"

"I didn't get you anything jewerly like. I couldn't afford anything that special while I was here."  


"Oh, it's alright though. I love you still." Vicky smiled and turned around to look at Harry. "Is Harry giving something to Hermione?"

"Yep. We should head back and open our other presents with Hermione!"


	21. Christmas II

**A/N:** ^^; heh... school is getting hard XD but it's the weekend and I'm into writing this! XD 

I thought I deleted this.... but i didn't bother looking in the folder before the folder i was in, which this file was in... and i re wrote this chapter.... just a bit.. i'm so stupid.... u___u 

I'm getting the flu again and I can't concentrate well... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Hermione...

Hermione woke up when the train stopped. She walked the rest of the way to her house. She couldn't wait to see her parents. It was a few hours before it would be in the afternoon when she got to her house. She knocked on the door hoping they would be there.

It was a Saturday. They didn't have work or anything. They should be home. Hermione stood there and heard footsteps come up to the door. When the door opened her mother stood there, her head turned behind yelling at someone.

  
"Well if you put it there then you would know where it was before! Now we have to buy anyone one when we can barely afford it!" She yelled.

Hermione stood back a few steps and said while turning around, "I guess I shouldn't have come."  
  


"Huh? Hermione! Come back here!" Mrs. Granger smiled.

Hermione turned around frowning, "Who were you yelling at?"

"Your father. He screwed something up again." Mrs. Granger mumbled.

"No I didn't!" Mr. Granger yelled at her.

"Yes you did!" Mrs. Granger walked in the house more.

Hermione walked in the house and shut the door. She sat on the couch and stared at her parents. There was no Christmas tree or anything. "Why is that?" Hermione thought frowning more.

She sat there thinking she really shouldn't have turned around or even came here because all they did was fight over little things and it just got on her nerves.

All of the sudden the power was out and Hermione stood there in the dark a little. The curtains were closed and it was hard to try to find them then open them.

"Did you remember to pay the bills!?" Mr. Granger mumbled angrily.

"I don't know!" Mrs. Granger said annoyed.

"Probably not!" Mr. Granger murmured, "Thanks a lot, honey!"

"Well if you haven't fixed the washer like I told you to I wouldn't have done it and forgotten to pay the bills!"

"I had work to go to! I couldn't just stay home with you when I had to make in a call that your sick!"

"Will you two stop fighting!?" Hermione cried out.

"See your daughter doesn't seem to like you!" Mrs. Granger told him.

"Our daughter doesn't seem to like YOU!" Mr. Granger glared at her.

Hermione bit down on her lip and thought, "Stop. Stop. Stop. Why are they acting like this? Never rarely ever fight! Is this how it is when I'm not here?"

She sunk down in the couch and ran up to her room. Her room didn't have her things in it anymore. It was more of a guest room and a living room put together. Hermione just wanted to scream.

"What's going on here?" Hermione mumbled looking at the side of the wall, a window was there. It was really cloudy and almost looked like it was going to rain.

She sat on the bed in 'her' room and closed her eyes.

_I remember when the skies were blue  
All I wanted was to be with you  
Now the days are dark and I'm alone  
Dreaming of the place I call my home  
  
Hold me now, in your arms  
the love I lost, you never found  
I close my eyes, and think of you  
alone again, tears in the rain _

_  
Hold me now, in your arms  
the love I lost, you never found  
I close my eyes, and think of you  
alone again, tears in the rain _

_  
The day you stole my heart it felt so true  
When you threw it back it broke in two  
Until the storm inside me fades away  
I'll be waiting for a brighter day _

_Hold me now, in your arms  
the love I lost, you never found  
I close my eyes, and think of you  
alone again, tears in the rain _

_Hold me now, in your arms  
the love I lost, you never found  
I close my eyes, and think of you  
alone again, tears in the rain _

[Don't know the artist 'Tears In The Rain'] 

_With Hogwarts... _

"Where's Hermione!?" Denise walked around in the common room.

"She's not in the bathroom, she wasn't on the train, she isn't in the kitchens, and she isn't in the dormitories. She isn't anywhere!" Vicky sat on the couch holding her knees.

"Dinner, she should show up." Harry told them.

"Yes, probably. Then if she isn't. We have to tell Dumbledore." Vicky closed her eyes frowning.

"It will be alright. We will find her." Ron leaned against her.

"I hope so." Vicky put her head on his shoulder.

"When's Dinner?" asked Seamus.

"In about 10 minutes." Denise sighed. "I hope Hermione's okay."  


"Yes, we all do." Vicky closed her eyes.

_~10 minutes later~_

Everyone walked into the Great Hall and sat down at there tables. Vicky and Denise felt awkward eating since Hermione wasn't there. Eyes went to the doors every once and a while but no one walked in, even looked around the whole table but no sign of her.

Ron thought of asking Dumbledore now but him and only half of the teachers left to help a few students who had some personal problems.

"When Dumbledore's free... Somebody better ask where Hermione is!" Vicky broke down.

''Vicky, are you crying?" Ron asked trying to see her face.

A sniffle and a tear you could see rolled down her cheek. 

"Vic, she will be alright..."

"How do you know? How could you all act like nothing has happened? What if she's hurt!!!!!!?" Vicky stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Aren't you Hermione's friend?" a voice said behind that startled her.

"Yes...." Vicky turned around to see...

Draco.

"Do you know where she is?" Draco asked her, squinting his eyes on her.

"No. I looked everywhere for her! She's gone.... She might be hurt..." Vicky bit her lip and started to fiddle with her hands.

"Wanna look for her?" Draco suggested.

"Didn't you hear what I just said!" She screamed.

"Whoa! Come down! Did you look at her house?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"No......"

"Why not we just go there? You know where she lives right?"

"Why should I trust you?" Vicky's eyes left him and looked at the wall.

"You wanna see Hermione don't you?"

"Yes but why do you want to go with me to find HERMIONE? That doesn't answer my question."

"No particular reason... Well it's supposed to!" Draco glared.

"I can't trust you well because you did hurt Hermione!" 

"I did?"

"Of course you stupid Malfoy."

Draco gritted, "Are WE going to look at her house or what?!"

  
"Yes. We will take a train there!" Vicky pulled him.


	22. New Chapter! EDITED

Somebody brought something out... Thought it would be a good idea to use... babmidnight ^_^

  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione seemed to drift off to sleep while laying on her bed. She woke up in the middle of the night from her parents fighting. "I can't believe it still goes on...." She thought. Her eyes took a while to adjust. It was really dark without any light there. There was only a little bit of light right near her table. A candle was lit there. Hermione wondered who got in and did that. She walked out of the room and saw her parents glaring at each other at the kitchen table. They both looked very tired.

"You know.... looking at each other won't change a thing." Hermione said in a low voice.

Both parents startled stared at her. 

Hermione looked away for a moment and turned back.

"Why are you up?" Mrs. Granger asked tiredly.

"I heard yelling. What do you expect? To ignore it?" Hermione looked at the ground.

"Yelling?" Mr. Granger looked confused.

"Yes, yelling! You both were fighting, didn't you know? You both were yelling things at each other!" 

"I...." Mr. Granger started.

"Things aren't working well." Mrs. Granger answered, a bit angry.

"Divorce like?" Hermione blurted out, "You can't do that to me!"

"There's tough days, sweetie..." Mr. Granger told her.

Hermione closed her eyes and put away the divorce thought. She didn't like that thought at all or ever. 

"I understand that. But your fighting too much. I barely even feel welcome here. Did you know how I felt when I walked up here? Then I heard you both fighting?" Hermione frowned, glaring a bit.

"You-" Mr. Granger said.

"I thought I could spend Christmas day with you. I thought it would be great to get away from problems at Hogwarts but **this **seems to be a bigger problem to me. I was so happy that Dumbledore actually let me to send the day with you both. You seem so careless and I'm telling you now... I'm not taking any sides. Any fights in the future. PLEASE. Leave me OUT! In the morning, I'm leaving! I thought you loved each other!"

  
  
Hermione sent off to the bathroom. She looked around in the medicine cabinet. Bottles and other things were in it. She spotted sleeping pills then took some, knowing she would have trouble sleeping without them. A few seconds later after cleaning up she went to bed. 

**-Mr. and Mrs. Granger Moment (oOoh)-**

''Are we really like what we seem to be? Careless?" Mr. Granger said gazing at his wife.

She paused for a moment then said quietly, "I think we are. Such stupid little fights....."

"She probably doesn't like us right now."

Mrs. Granger sighed, "Let's try to get her to stay for Christmas."

"Yes that would be good. A day with our daughter. Trying not to have any fights." Mr. Granger said smiling.

"Maybe we should invite over her cousin. Kerry?"

"That would be great. But what if she leaves and both of us didn't help?"

"Kerry would come in hand."

"I'll call in the morning and explain to my sister why I need her for Christmas then." Mrs. Granger told him.

"And these problems.. I wonder what kind of problems she's having at that school."

"Maybe we should take her out of that school?"

"No.. she loves that school..."

"I'll try to talk to her. She wouldn't probably tell you. Since your a male." Mrs. Granger grinned.

"We should go to bed, it's getting late..." Mr. Granger rolled his eyes then added after a few seconds of slience, "I'm sorry about before.."

"I'm sorry too. How did our fights in start out?"

"I think it was Hermione. She's so close of leaving us..."

"I remember now. We still have a while with her." Mrs. Granger sighed.

**-Moment over-**

Hours later, the sun shined through the window. A few clouds scattered around. She smiled then remembered last night.

There was no yelling at all. It was rather quiet even thought she sensed her parents awake. She went downstairs after packing everything up. Hermione grabbed her suitcase and walked into the kitchen. The lights were on, and everything seemed to be perfectly fine. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table eating. She walked up to them.

"I'm goin-" Hermione got cut off by her mother.

"Hermione, don't go out in the cold like that! Here's something your father and I got you." She handed her a package.

Hermione's eyes trailed to the box in her mothers hands and reached for it. She awkwardly opened it and gazed at new robes. She smiled at that. New nice robes to wear that would be warm. A book was in the back of the box. An empty no lined book. A diary. Hermione's eyes lit up and she started to grin. 

"Thanks... but.... I didn't get you anything...... I didn't have any money. I feel terrible...." Hermione sighed looking at the present she got.

"Money? You should have sent me a letter, Hermione. I would have sent you more money! You already gave us a present. Coming to visit us on Christmas." Mrs. Granger smiled.

"Do you hate us?" Mr. Granger spoke up.

"No... I'm sorry how I acted..." Hermione said gripping at her box.

"We're sorry for how we acted. Especially the fighting. I hope you know we won't be getting divorced. Any time soon." Mr. Granger said softly.

Hermione nodded half smiling.

"Please don't leave so soon. Stay and have some fun before you go back." Mrs. Granger said.

"Your cousin, Kerry, is coming over today. In half an hour." Mr. Granger smiled.

"You planned that before didn't you?"

"Well.. if talking to you didn't make everything settle, we thought another teenage girl could reason with you."

--------

Sorry it's short =\


	23. NEW, new chapter!

Somebody brought something out... Thought it would be a good idea to use... babmidnight ^_^  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"No, not the train. Flying is faster." Draco struggled out of her grip, "You know where she lives?"

  
"I suppose so if I knew how to fly... Yes I have been at her house over the summer..." Vicky said.

"Fly with me then. I won't let you drop off... high.." Draco mumbled the last part.

"Okay then....." Vicky narrowed her eyes on him.

Draco went off to get his broom. They both left Hogwarts and got into the broom. "Are you afraid of heights like Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Not really.." Vicky put her arms around his stomach to hold on.

"Good." He smirked and kicked off.

He twirled really high up and went away from Hogwarts fast. Vicky screamed and held tighter to Draco. "A little touchy are we?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Vicky glared and nudged him.

"Where do we go?"

  
  
After Vicky explaining where to go, Draco stopped close over Hermione's house and hoped no muggle saw them. He slowly came closer to the ground and thought it wouldn't be a good idea to just fly down since they were little figures walking about. He pulled out an invisible cloak and put it over the both of them. Vicky was yelling at him saying it wouldn't work but it did anyway.

They landed slowly giving them time to go to the side of the house to take off the invisible cloak. Draco put his broom to the side of the house with the cloak over it. He put a flower and put it beside the broom so he would know where it was. Vicky was rambling about Hermione. 

"What if she doesn't want to see you? What if she isn't even here? What if she got hurt?"

"Shut up will you? Go.... and knock." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Why should I? Can't you?" Vicky glared.

"Fine..." Draco knocked on the door. More like banged on it.

"Draco!" Vicky nudged him to stop.

"Draco?" He looked confused.

"Slipped." She mumbled looking at the ground as the door opened.

"Hello.. Vicky?" Mrs. Granger smiled and turned to the blonde boy in front of her, "You are....?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I heard so much about you... Not very good though...." Mrs. Granger frowned.

"Oh.... Is Hermione here?" Draco asked, smiling sweetly.

"No, she's with her cousin at the mall or at the movies." Mrs. Granger said, "You both can wait inside for her."

"That would be good!" Vicky smiled as Mrs. Granger opened the door wider and walked in.

"You may stay in her room and talk. There's food in the kitchen if you feel like you want a snack. You may stay here for dinner." She smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger." Vicky grinned and nudged Draco.

"What? Oh- thanks?" Draco said being pulled into Hermione's room.

They both sat down on Hermione's bed and sighed. There wasn't much to do. Vicky felt like she could wait for a very long time for Hermione but Draco... he got bored fast and had no patient really. Vicky told him not to touch any of her things and he would just glare at her, or just snap at her saying good comebacks of some sort.

"Is this a guest room?" Draco asked.

"No.. this is Hermione's room.... looks a bit different though...." Vicky sighed.

"It's boring."

"I have to agree with you...."

Draco was silent for a while. It became a little darker outside. He fell asleep from boredom. Vicky thought he was weird. She heard the door open from downstairs and she bolted up smiling. Somebody walked to Hermione's room but then went somewhere else. Vicky frowned and sat down. Maybe it wasn't Hermione after all.

"Malfoy... wake up." Vicky wanted to know something's.

"What?" Draco mumbled angry that he got woken up.

"What if Hermione doesn't want to see you?" Vicky said raising an eyebrow. 

"Then let that be." Draco said.

"What? No sneer or smirk? What's wrong with you?" Vicky was slightly shocked backing away.

"Do I always have to go with that bad guy thing?" Draco glared.

"Yes." Vicky smiled.

"Noooo..." He said calmly.

"I haven't understood why Hermione likes you." Vicky slipped out.

"Like me?" Draco coughed.

"Umm.... Not sure if she still does though. She seemed very upset after the program."

"Upset, my ass. Don't try to make me feel sorry."

"Really..." Vicky nudged him.

The door opened half way and Mrs. Granger's head peeked in. She smiled and walked in closer to them. Vicky brighten up a little more and leaned in forward to know why she came in. Hopefully it was about Hermione.

"Hermione just came in. She's going to take a shower, so it's going to be a little while longer. She doesn't know your here through. Her cousin is downstairs if you would like to talk to her while you wait for Hermione." Mrs. Granger told them and left.

Draco half smiled hoping Vicky wouldn't say anything about it. Then at the moment, the shower turned on and they both stared at each other. Vicky let out a sigh. "I waited for so long. What's so bad waiting for a while longer? Hermione's alright!" Vicky thought.

"I'm going to see her cousin, come with me." Vicky told Draco.

He came along without Vicky pulling on to him. They both walked downstairs slowly hoping time passed by faster. Kerry, Hermione's cousin, sat down at one of the armchairs in the living room. She looked tired like everyone else. She had brown hair, darker then Hermione's, and it was slightly curly. More wavy like though. But she did look like Hermione in a way.


	24. Worried

Thanks for the reviews 3

I just have to say. it's kind of the pain in the butt to type this. my shift key doesn't work.. the one I normally use... the one near the caps... so it's going to take a while. I have to keep flicking it to get the button up... and I use that key A LOT... so yeah =P Using the other one.. feels weird..

+the reason why I didn't update this before.. because I thought nobody read it anymore.. or liked it. I didn't seem interested in it anymore... so I stopped. I deleted all the files on my computer but yeah some people made me want to write again :P+

I got lots of movies to watch so please wait hehe ;]  
___________________________________________________________  


"Hi. I'm Vicky, one of Hermione's friends." Vicky was the first to speak. 

"Hey. I'm Kerry. Hermione's cousin... Yeah... Who's the hottie?" Kerry said giving Draco a flirty smile.

"What?" Draco choked out.

"He's Draco. Taken. Yes, Mr. Taken. Reserved." Vicky bit her lip.

"Oh, that's a real shame, Mr. Taken." Kerry frowned, not getting rid of her eyes off him.

Draco didn't speak. He didn't really want to anyway. Kerry was starting to scare him. He slid behind Vicky and gripped her shoulders, hoping she wouldn't push him away and stand behind him making him suffer her looks. Vicky stifled a giggle as Kerry looked at the both as if they were a couple or something. Draco pinched her back to shut her up.

"Keep her away from me." Draco hissed into Vicky's ear.

Kerry looked a little jealous. Draco looked like he was going to kiss her from her view. 

"Malfoy scared?" Vicky whispered.

"Huh, what? Malfoy?" Kerry looked confused.

"Malfoy's, my last name. You know Draco-Malfoy." He glared at her but he saw she didn't care. "If only I could make her disappear." Draco thought.

"Draco Malfoy. That's a great name." Kerry smiled then grinned, getting up from the chair.

Mr. Granger walked in the room, making Vicky suddenly move away from Draco. Kerry just stood there smiling. Draco almost fell but got his balance.

"I see you two both met Kerry." Mr. Granger leaned against the wall looking strangely at Draco.

"Yep. Vicky smiled.

When both, Kerry and Vicky looked away for a moment. Mr. Granger gave a stern look at Draco. More like a warning-like glare. "He doesn't like me." Draco thought still looking at him.

"Uh, who are you? What's your name, boy?" Mr. Granger gazed at him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco answered.

"Draco. Draco. Draco. Malfoy..." Mr. Granger rambled on about his name, "My daughter has sent me letters about a Malfoy. Bad things. If I ever find out it was you. Your out of this house."

"It was me." Draco admitted, plainly.

Mr. Granger raised an eyebrow, as if it were a signal to leave.

"I'll be leaving then. Don't expect me back. This was a _waste _of time." Draco glared coldly.

He just walked slowly to the door and walked out without turning back. People stared at each other before any other movement. "Umm... If he does. I suppose I have to go. I'm with him. I mean, he brought me here..." Vicky ran out before anyone could say anything.

It was really dark and freezing cold as she stood out the door. Huge breezes of ice-cold wind flew through Vicky. She gazed around the house. Draco wasn't there. Maybe she couldn't see him and he was there. "What if he flew away already?" Vicky thought. 

"Malfoy. Where the heck are you?" Vicky yelled.

"Where do you think?" Draco was sitting on the ground near where his broom was.

He held his broom and cloak in each hands. He sighed as he left the items drop to the ground. Draco turned his head frowning and got up. He bent down and reached for his broom.

"I'm leaving." Draco got up into his broom.

"Don't." Vicky told him walking a little closer and held on the broom.

"I'll fly with you hanging on. I wouldn't mind." Draco smirked.

"Oh come on Draco! Get real! I'll reason with Hermione's father. Why did you say it was you? 

"Leave m-" Draco growled angrily.

The door creaked open and Kerry hopped out leaving the door wide open. She ran towards Draco, not surprised at all. "Draco! Don't leave! Come back inside. I reasoned with them. They said they would allow you to stay." Kerry grinned, "Ooh, cool broom. I have one myself."

"Your a witch?" Draco stared at her shocked.

"Yes, I am. I go to another school couldn't get into Hogwarts. Let's go in the house!"

All of them walked back inside. The sound of the shower was off. Draco was a bit annoyed in a way but relieved that Hermione was going to come out soon.

_**At Hogwarts**_

_(Did I even make up _**LAST **_names for Denise and Vicky???? I don't remember so I'll be making up some... ;P_

_IT'S going to be **Denise Kully and Victoria Smith** i dont know any other last names at the moment!)_

"Professor!" Denise, Seamus, Harry, and Ron yelled as they ran into Dumbledore's office.

"What's the shouting about?" Dumbledore looked at them.

"Where's Hermione? Vicky and Malfoy are gone." Harry told him.

"Vicky... was with us earlier... but somehow disappeared. We couldn't find Hermione before.. I think Malfoy took Vicky!" Ron gritted.

"Mr. Weasley, don't assume just yet. I have been notified that Mr. Malfoy isn't here. I haven't heard about Miss. Smith until now. Hermione's at home for Christmas... May I ask, why aren't you all?" 

"My parents are on vacation." Ron.

"I wanted to know where my best friend was." Denise.

"I wondered where Hermione was." Harry.

"A little bit of each of there reasons." Seamus.

"I'm going to get a few teachers to search for Miss. Smith and Mr. Malfoy on Hogwarts. Stay in your common rooms or go to the great hall." Dumbledore said leaving the room.

All of them settled in the Great Hall hoping everything would be okay after. "If Malfoy hurts Vicky I'm going to hex him...." Ron growled in his thoughts. "I wonder what's going to happen..." Seamus was gazing around. "At least I know Hermione's okay." Harry sighed as the thought ran through his head. "Vicky, please be alright." Denise kept at biting her lip.

"I'm bored...." Harry sighed again.

"Yeah... But what about Malfoy?" Ron spoke up.

"Vicky can take care of herself you know." Denise said.

"I know that... I just.." Ron frowned.

"Denise..." Seamus nudged her.

"Sorry?" Denise put her head down.

"It's okay. I'm just worried....." Ron answered.

"Aren't we all?" Seamus slouched down.

"When do you think Hermione will be back?" Harry asked them.

"Probably tomorrow if we're lucky..." Denise answered.

"We do have two weeks off. So..." Ron brought up.


	25. Lots O conversation!

sorry this sucks.  
-

"So, do you want a drink?" Kerry gave Draco a flirty smile.

"No." He looked away.

"Oh, are you tired?" She went on and on with questions while he asked a no.

Vicky regretted coming downstairs with Draco. It might had been better if Draco

just stayed up. Kerry wouldn't leave Draco's side and she soon had her hands

on him. He looked ready to punch her.

"I don't like to be touched."

"I saw her grab your arm. That's touching and you didn't say that to her." Kerry

looked at him closer.

"Well, I like her..." He shoved her off a little and walked near Vicky.

"Oh, so you're his girlfriend?" She looked at Vicky and gave her a disgusted

look. "I thought you went for girls like me. You know, beautiful and smart?"

"Uh, well.." Vicky mumbled, trying to think of some plan to get out of it.

"Beautiful?" Draco raised an eyebrow. Kerry had brown hair that wasn't bushy

but curly, flowing over her shoulders. She had a tan with tight clothes on with a

body that most guys would like. Draco didn't care for her.

"Yes." Kerry blinked.

"Right...and Hermione's ugly." Draco laughed a little.

"Um...duh."

Vicky turned to the staircase and saw Hermione standing there. Hermione

frowned and ran up to her room. Draco stared at her and almost saw her crying.

Kerry laughed and walked closer to Draco.

"Draco. I'm going to talk to Hermione. Don't leave." Vicky walked up the stairs.

"Why would I want to stay?" Draco gritted his teeth and sat in an arm chair

eyeing Kerry.

"So, you're single, right?" Vicky heard her say.

Vicky knocked on Hermione's door and she only heard the sound of breathing.

She turned the door knob and the door wasn't locked so she opened it.

Hermione was sitting on her bed staring at the ground.

"He didn't change." Hermione mumbled talking to the ground.

"But he did!" Vicky leaned against the doorframe.

"No, he called me ugly. That's something he used to say to me.. when he hated

me."

"You don't understand. He didn't mean it. Malfoy came all the way here to see

you." Vicky almost saw Hermione smile but it was probably just her eyes.

"He came all the way to bother me."

"Hermione, just talk to him. Your cousin is probably killing me right now."

"Good.. that's what he gets. She's better for him."

Vicky sighed and almost walked out of the room. Hermione looked at her and

stood up packing things in her suitcase. She had to leave somewhere else,

everywhere else must be better than this.

"Come on..." Vicky pulled on Hermione's arm and pulled her down the stairs.

Draco was still sitting in the armchair while Kerry was frozen off in the corner.

Vicky laughed at her and took Kerry out of the room so they were alone.

"Why did you come?" Hermione asked turned away from him.

"I wanted to see you?" Draco said.

"Well I don't want to see you. "

"If I apologize will that help? Not like I'm saying I would do it..."

Hermione turned around to stare at him. He's seriously changed into an idiot.

She knows he wouldn't do something like that unless...he..

"I like you... a lot but.." Hermione started to bite her lip.

"You aren't sure..?"

"Since I'm a 'mudblood' and all... It wouldn't look good on your rep."

"Who cares about my rep? I don't."

"But you-"

"I don't. That's in the past. This is now. Can't...we just forget most of it and finish

something we started?"

"What is this 'something'?" Hermione eyed him.

"Uh.. The something that happened at the program.."

"And what is that something that happened at the program?"

"The...uh.."

"Hermione." Vicky poked her head through the opened door. "Don't be mean.."

Hermione smirked a little.

"Hey. You can do a good Malfoy smirk."

"Don't switch the subject. What's this something?"

"A closer relationship to you?"

Hermione blinked a couple of times. She thought he wouldn't do it but she was

wrong. He really did change.. Draco looked over to the door and saw Kerry

unfrozen, she was glaring at him.

"Hey. It's dinner. Come in now." Kerry opened the door to the kitchen for them.

"I would love to." Hermione answered as they walked in.


End file.
